


A World Apart

by awanderingmuse



Series: World Travelers [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Demigods, Bountyhunter!Nico, Canon-Typical Violence, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Pov, Seafarer!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: War and feuds tear lives apart and take people places they never thought they’d go. This is especially true for Nico and Percy. Both demigods travel the world, seeing amazing sights  slaying all kinds of monsters and living life to the fullest. They also  go out of their way to never speak to each other.  That is until a drakon starts destroying houses in Tai O, China.





	1. Liddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegallows/gifts).



> Hey all, and welcome to this story...that has nothing to do with my in-progresses, my BIG Project, or anything else really. YAY! This is the story that I never knew I needed until likegallows showed me a fan art of what was clearly World Traveler!Nico and well...here we are. 
> 
> A thing that didn't really feel like "other tags" but should be mentioned: this story really is about Percy and Nico, everyone else including The Seven and OC's are peripheral.

# Liddy

## Camp Halfblood, United States

**[ _ Secret Melody  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfMV4ZC4AnA) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfMV4ZC4AnA)**

“So, like, who is he anyways?” Liddy asks swinging her legs as they hang off the side of the dock. A naiad swims by giggling under the girls feet. There’s always a nature spirit somewhere at Camp Halfblood.

“Who?” Sophie asks, distracted by the very man Liddy was asking about. He was in his late twenties and looked a bit rough around the edges by Libby’s taste. His black hair was long enough to hang in his dark eyes but it wasn’t very tidy. He had tattoos snaking up his arms, and his black sword hung on his hip like he always had it on him. As did the very beat up brown leather jacket that matched the rest of his all black outfit perfectly.

The mysterious man was lying under a tree a few yards over talking to a bunch of younger kids who were excitedly trying to give him chocolate. She wasn’t sure Chiron should trust the kids with him, but his eyes lit up when the kids asked him questions in a way that made her think it might be okay.

“The guy over there who’s way too old for you but you can’t take your eyes off of!” Liddy replies kicking water in the daughter of Aphrodite's direction.

She half expects to be dunked in the water for her troubles, but Sophie just turns her attention back to Liddy and says, “Oh that’s just Nico, he’s been here since the Titan War.” She doesn’t quiet manage to keep the dreaminess from her voice.

Liddy knew all about the Titan War, it happened like forever ago. Nobody really liked to talk about it because it made Chiron unhappy and all the other kids thought it was boring. Still, Liddy wished they had like a masters class on it or something. A modern godly war like that would be good to know more about in her opinion.

“I haven’t seen him before.” Liddy remarks. It’d be a bit weird after all, if some guy has been hanging around for over ten years. Campers were eventually supposed to go out into the real world after all. They weren’t Roman with a nice big city all to themselves.

Sophie rolls her eyes. “I swear you only use your head when it has to do with plants, Liddy. Nico is rarely here here, but he’s been around forever. It’s great when he comes though.”

“Okay but why is everybody giving him chocolate?” Liddy asks.

Sophie looks at Liddy like she grew a second head. “Well to get him to tell stories of course! Nico is a world traveler, he’s been everywhere and he’s seen things. He always has the best stories, but only if you give him chocolate.”

Liddy has to think about that. “Will chocolate make him tell you about the Titan and Giant wars? Like what really happened in depth, not just the easy version we get in class.”

“Why are you, like, so obsessed with the wars, Liddy?” Sophie demands barely disguising her frustration. “No one likes to talk about those tragedies, including Nico. But he’ll tell you about the time he fought a Hydra in Belize if you ask.”

Sophie is saved from one of Liddy’s famous rants about wanting to know more about the wars by Tyler. “Hey did you guys hear that Percy is on the beach?”

“Wait, Percy Jackson?” Liddy asks not believing her luck. The Hero of Olympus was on the beach and nobody seemed to care.

“Yeah.” Tyler says looking at Liddy like she’d gone a little weird. After being here a few months she still got that look, it frustrated her. She’d been at camp long enough to know how things worked. “He does come by every once in a while. Not often of course, but from time to time.”

Liddy turns to Sophie hoping for some kind of support. Sophie however is busy looking completely crestfallen. “What, no! Nico just got here yesterday! I don’t know why he doesn’t just leave Nico alone. Isn’t practically killing his sister enough!”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Sophie, you know that Chiron said that rumor wasn’t true ages ago.”

Sophie lets out a dissenting breath and mutters something under her breath like, “Sure he did. He wouldn’t bad mouth Olympus’ favorite.”

But Tyler wasn’t done with the frankly fascinating tidbits of information. “Besides everyone knows that Nico ran Percy out of the camps by breaking him up with his girlfriend.”

She’s not entirely sure what any of this has to do with anything. Or that it was even true. It sounded like information coming from a poorly played game of telephone to her. But one thing becomes apparent when The Hero of Olympus walks into the camp. Nico and Percy really do hate each other.

The Hero of Olympus is not quite what Liddy had imagined. She’d imagined a clean cut blue eyed hero like the superhero comics. All muscles and winning smiles.

This man was not that. He’s older than she expected, in his early thirties and very barely starting to go grey at the temples, except for a shock of white hair. His green eyes were easy to smile, but also easy to be stormy and calculating. His jaw had a short scruffy beard that barely covered tan skin. His dark hair was tousled to the point of being unattractively messy.

His clothes are faded from sun and salt. The hems to his shorts ragged in away that she thinks may actually come from wear. He doesn’t have any piercings or tattoos like Nico, but he does wear a ridiculous number of shell necklaces and bracelets. Like he’s been mugged by a beach side tourist shop and forced to wear their products.

The only thing she can really say she liked about Percy Jackson was the easy way he talked with the kids surrounding him. That alone reignited her curiosity about the man.

She gets up to go say hi and Sophie follows. Their path brings them closer to Nico. Which is why she witnesses the strange reaction the other man has when he realizes Percy is here. His whole body freezes like a wild animal on alert. Then he slowly turns his head in the direction of the oncoming group.

Percy too has frozen watching Nico with a grim line pursing his lips.

Nico pointedly turns his attention away from the other man and back to the kids who are still desperately trying to barter chocolate for stories.

“I’m sorry guys.” Nico says while he climbs to his feet, and Liddy thinks it’s the most sincere simple apology she’s ever heard. “But it’s time for me to go on to my next adventure. I’ll see you the next time around.”

The youngest of the kids protest but Nico gently calms them by giving them some of his hard won chocolate. He nods tightly to Percy, the thin line of the other man’s mouth reflected in his own. Then, extraordinarily, Nico disappears into the shadows of the tree.

“He always does that.” Sophie sighs like some great tragedy has occurred. “I don’t know why they hate each other so much but Nico never stays when Percy is around.”

Liddy thinks that odd, but her mind quickly drifts to the fact that the Hero of Olympus himself is here. Who else could tell her all she needs to know about the Titan and Giant wars?

“Okay that’s great.” Liddy finds herself saying to Sophie, “But I’m going to go talk to Percy.”

“Oh Lid’s.” Sophie whines linking their arms and forcibly dragging Liddy away from her goal. “Don’t go bother Percy about the wars. A bunch of his friends died, do you really think he wants to talk about it?”

Liddy had never thought of it that way. She doesn’t get the chance to formulate her response before Tyler is approaching them again.

“Liddy! Sophie!” He exclaims like he is relieved that he managed to catch up to them. “I forgot to tell you, we have kitchen duty, like now.”

Liddy can’t help but groan. With friends like this she definitely wasn’t going to get to talk to Percy about the wars, ever.

### Credits

A million and two thanks to [likegallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegallows/pseuds/likegallows) for helping create and supporting this completely harebrained idea from inception. Seriously, this story wouldn't have happened without her!! She's helped in like all the ways a person can, betaing and soundboard and, everything. She's also an AMAZING writer herself, so if you've some how missed [Tempestuous Shadows, Stygian Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/series/94595) get on that.

Thanks to my boyfriend, who lurks in the percabeth fandom on ff.net, for listening to me rant about dumb boys in love, letting me read bits and pieces aloud to him to make sure they sound right, and basically acting as my human encyclopedia.

As always thanks to [LtReginaBarclay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtReginaBarclay/pseuds/LtReginaBarclay) who has set the world of fanfiction to the side for now but still pats me on the head about my own writings when I need it.

I've got to add my other million thanks to [BobInTheComments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobInTheComments/pseuds/BobInTheComments) who helped a lot as a soundboard with the tail end of this story. He didn't come in until I was posting this summer but I think the ending, once y'all get there, wouldn't have been as great without all the wonderful input! Also if you haven't gotten on to [Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746322/chapters/39286024) or the [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487075) series, where have you been? Also, you're welcome. 


	2. Nico

# Nico

## Hong Kong, China

**[ _ Evening Calm  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FstLUoQK-K0) [ by Yoshida Brothers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FstLUoQK-K0)**

Nico shoves the small piece of paper his latest customer handed him into the pocket of his apron. He’s stocking the shelves of the small biànlìdiàn for very little money and the note will help out later tonight. He just hopes that it was one of his bounty contacts that sent this customer to him.

The other option is not Nico’s ideal way to spend an evening. That’s for sure. He allows himself a moment to shudder at the thought and gets back to work.

He finishes the Xuebing’s by the time he gets to go on break. He’s had to help a few customers but his favorite comes in too. She told him about her new great grand baby and showed him pictures. Nico thinks he will miss her when it is time to move on. Not that he won’t be able to visit her in a few years in the Underworld if he wanted. But, that’s the kind of thing Nico tires not to think about. 

It won’t be a long break but the moment to sit in the back room will allow him to read the note and find out what his plans for the night are. He hopes it’s not a seance, Nico is not in the mood for that. Not at all. 

Once Mr. Huang lets him go for his break Nico makes himself comfortable in the back room. Even though he does sword work on a nearly nightly basis the work at the convenience store leaves him sore. The slow steady use of muscles is different from the fast and hard sword work he is accustomed to. Nico isn’t sure how long he’ll put up with this job. He may have to go ahead and do a couple of seances so he can move onto the next place.

Gods but he hates doing seances. He’d honestly rather try his hand at stripping. Seriously. 

On the positive side, if he did get out he could go somewhere less crowded. Australia is supposed to be nice this time of year. Maybe some sun would do him good. But the seances he’d have to do to be able to afford starting over would be such a pain.

Thinking of seances reminds him that he has to check the note his contact handed to him. Hopefully it’s proper monster killing work. After his trip to camp Nico has been out for blood a bit more than normal. Who did Jackson think he was crashing his trip to New York like that?

Sure that wasn’t any kind of formal rule that said that Percy couldn’t come to camp whenever he wanted. It just didn’t feel fair that Jackson showed up when Nico had just gotten there. 

Percy was the one who’d gotten all upset that everybody had decided that it was Nico that saved them from the Catoblepas, even though that was a bum rap. He was the one who made it unequivocally clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with Nico. That he didn’t even like being near him, what with the way he left so suddenly after the fight. 

At least he’d gotten some chocolate out of the visit to Camp Halfblood. 

He wasn’t sure what kid started the rumor that he would only tell stories if he was given food but he was grateful. It kept him from having to pay for his sweet tooth at least. Sweets cost money and Nico was barely making rent.

Gods he hoped he didn’t have to do a seance tonight to pay for the little bedroom he was renting for the month. It was a complete dump attached to an even larger dump but it gave him a secure place to sleep at night. Which was really all he needed.

He better check that note. Slowly Nico pulls the note from his pocket. He’s relieved to see the word Drakon. Which he knows things are bad when he’s happy to see the word Drakon. Drakon’s are never good news, but it also says young so surely it won’t be any worse than the Hydra. At least he won’t be summoning spirits in that awful gettup. 

Reading further Nico sees that there is a young Drakon running around one of the villages. The mortals in the village of course are terrified and would like the bad things that they don’t understand to stop happening. So, an elder reached out to one of Nico’s contacts knowing that they had the means to get it fixed.

Nico wonders what a Drakon is doing in China of all places. It’s true that monsters can technically be found all over the world, with globalization exacerbating the issue. Sometimes they were even brought over by dealers. Or as Nico liked to think of them, idiots. 

Still a drakon is a bit far fetched even for normal. Surely a Chinese Dragon would have eaten it’s smaller cousin by now? 

Whatever the cause for the Drakon being in China and alive Nico would have a few hours to eat and relax before he had to hunt the thing down. He read further to find out what he would need to do once he found it. 

Not all customers were just after the death of a monster. Some wanted trophies too. Nico didn’t really care either way. One less monster was one less monster and if some cash lined his pockets in the process, well what was wrong with that?

Checking at the bottom of the letter he sees that the amount being offered for making the kill is suitable. A terrible night of seances won’t be in order, thank the gods. He also will have the advantage of not needing to preserve any part of the monster during the fight. All the village elder wants is for the beast to be gone.

Perhaps he’d grab some Dim Sum and hang out in one of the gardens before he had to go fight the Drakon. That would certainly be a nice break in his day. Of course all of this couldn’t happen if he didn’t make it through the work shift first. Speaking of which, Mr. Huang was calling.

Sighing Nico loops his apron back over his head and ties the the strings behind his back. He didn’t understand how the kids at camp thought his life was so glorious. He was willing to share all the stories they wanted about fights he’d been in. It might help keep somebody alive after all. But he didn’t see the glory these kids seemed to see.


	3. Percy

# Percy

## Uncharted Island, The Sulu Sea

**[ _ Impossible _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3v12ULITY4) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3v12ULITY4) **

The idyllic waters of the Sulu Sea surrounding Percy and the _Seaking_ are calm and inviting. The sun glints invitingly off of the crystalline blue water and Percy wants to jump off the smooth wooden deck of his catamaran and into the sea. His boat was used to him abandoning it at random points to spend time in the ocean. He always managed to find it when he came back up. There had only been a few issues with overly curious coast guard, honest. He’d finally figured out how to control the mist enough that he was able to handle the situation.

It would be a good day for a swim. No mermaids or other sea people had come up from their vacation in the warmer waters to warn Percy of monsters that they desperately needed him to fight. No fish had come to warn him of whalers that needed to be stopped or oil rigs that had an “acceptable” amount of leakage. 

Percy had to snort at that thought, “No amount of oil in the ocean is an acceptable amount.” He mutters to himself as he corrects his sail with a thought.

It was just a nice idyllic summer's day. That was a rare gift for him. One he had learned not to take for granted a very long time ago.

Perhaps he’d beach the _Seaking_ at one of the uninhabited islands dotted around the Sulu sea. He wasn’t quite ready to find an inhabited island yet, but after this he might even check out China’s coast. 

There would definitely be more people than he normally liked to deal with. Especially if he actually goes through with the insane thought he had half away across the Pacific and visits Hong Kong, but part of him missed the lonely bustle of a crowded city. It could be worth it.

Besides he’d been reminded several times during his brief visit to Long Island that human contact was important. And that he needed to shave, thanks to his Mom.

A week ago he thought he didn’t want to be near people for at least a few months. The horrible way his visit to Camp Halfblood went had him flying out on Blackjack at record speeds. He’d left the _Seaking_ in Camp Jupiters marina and flown over after all. “If it didn’t always return to my pocket I’d have left Riptide behind.” He tells no one in particular.

It had been bad enough that everyone had been too busy to see him when he’d been in Camp Jupiter, especially Annabeth. When they’d broken up, she’d promised to stay his friend. But apparently the top architect and biggest hero in New Rome was simply too busy to see a lowly world traveler. But, that’d been the issue in the first place, hadn’t it. 

But no, what really rubbed Percy wrong was his trip to Camp Halfblood. Nico had been there, watching Percy with resentful eyes before walking into the shadows. Like Percy had forced him to leave. “What right does he have to be the hurt one anyways?” Percy asks the ocean at large.

Nico wasn’t the one who nearly died saving their hides from an entire herd of Catoblepas. He’d been too busy being bitchy because Percy wanted him to like him, like at all! Then when they got back to New Rome he’d gone and taken credit for killing the herd, reducing Percy’s part in the effort to being a great distraction. 

Honestly, Nico should have been happier. Percy finally got the message then that Nico wanted nothing to do with him and was just too, something, to say so. So, he stayed out of Nico’s way.

“I just don’t get why he has to be so passive aggressive about it.” Percy mutters to himself. 

Off to the side of the _Seaking_ there is a silvery flash. Percy finds himself splashed with water and hears the distinct chirp of a dolphin laughing at him for talking to himself. He has half a mind to join the pod and tickle his assailant with the currents, but they’re simply passing through and he doesn’t really want to bother them.

Even the sea life is a nice change out here though. They don’t recognize him as the son of the king of the ocean here. That always happens when he goes Wast, which is sometimes nice but mostly an annoyance. 

Out here there is some other god from some other pantheon that fulfills that role. Percy is merely another tourist. A bit of an oddity because he can speak with the sea life, but that’s it.

Deciding to make his way to one of the islands that he senses will have an impressive coral reef Percy sets the _Seaking_ to tacking northward into the wind. He’ll stay on the island for a couple of days. Maybe go out and scavenge the island for some fruits, veggies, and eggs or go into the ocean for some of the more edible seaweeds.

He’d become mostly vegetarian as he’d sailed the world, with a high avoidance of fish. That sounds counter intuitive to most of his friends but, with his demigod abilities he can cross the pacific in roughly three weeks. So, it wasn’t that difficult to bring most of the food he needed aboard anyway.

And he’d gotten tired of listening to fish scream as he tried to catch them for dinner very quickly. Then it occurred to him that though he couldn’t hear them cow’s and chicken’s probably felt the same way, and he’d never looked back.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t eat what he had to eat in a tight spot. He did spend his time selling a somewhat inhospitable environment after all. But, mostly Percy tried not to dwell on such possibilities. 

He did look forward to exploring that island though. It would be nice, like a short camping trip. “Give me a chance to clean you up too, huh? Make you port worthy?” Percy asks his boat.

As if in responses the sail starts luffing. “Yeah, yeah.” Percy gripes back to his boat as he sheets the sail back in. Deciding to do it manually, because why not. 

After a while he thinks he sees the island in the distance. It has a solitary rocky face mountain rising out of the sea with a small beach surrounding it. Trees fill in the space between. It’s not much but it will do. Once he finds a place to stay for the night Percy thinks he will visit the reef. 

He can sense the day to day bustle of the fish and other sea creatures below. It might be nice to see what they’re up to. And if that doesn’t overwhelm him, well he’d probably try to find a small fishing village in China to visit. Maybe even go to Hong Kong like he’d been thinking about. It’d be nice to see more of the world, not just the oceans. 

But first he has to beach his boat.


	4. Nico

# Nico

## Tai O, China

**[ _ Kodo (Inside the Sun Remix) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdW4WbX9nIM) [ by Yoshida Brothers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdW4WbX9nIM) **

Nico is having a bad day. The contract he’d taken a few days ago for the drakon was going poorly. The bad kind of poorly. It still wasn’t dead, he was definitely fired from the corner store and stilt houses in Tai O kept getting destroyed. The elder who had made the contract was about to consider him in default. Oh and apparently this particular young drakon could swim!

How, by the gods, was Nico supposed to kill a sea monster? That covered exactly none of his skill sets. If he’d known he’d have told Chiron at camp, who would have told Percy and he’d have gotten out of dodge. At least he thinks Percy still does dumbly heroic things because it’s right.

But no one told him that some of the poison spitting monsters could swim. Now there was money on the line that Nico wouldn’t get if he wasn’t involved in the kill. To make matters worse, since he’d lost it, Nico now had to track the drakon back down. Seeing as it liked to hang out in the ocean that was very difficult. 

He’d occasionally see signs of the beast in the form of smashed stilt houses. The once bright walls sticking out of the water like brightly colored spears. But that was it, Nico almost wished he hadn’t accepted this contract. If he could find the monster soon though he’d make such good money.

If he couldn’t? Well, that wasn’t an option.

Up ahead he sees the corner smashed off of a dock. The house behind it had, amazingly avoided damage. It is a pretty sure sign that he was drawing closer to the monster in question, hopefully. At this point he’d accept fighting the monster in the water if he could just get a shot at killing it. 

Soon enough the dock, with its rows of houses, merges into a walkway that leads down to a rocky beach. There’s a bit of a bend around a large rock, but even that can’t mask the very obvious sounds of battle. He hears the hiss and rumble of his prey, the splash of a fight that is happening in the water, and the distinct snick of a metal blade cutting the air.

Nico does the logical thing and runs towards the sound of battle. Somebody is trying to kill his monster after all. If he’s not even apart of the battle he definitely won’t convince the village elder he deserves to be paid. He can’t imagine who would be fighting it. He should be one of the only people around who can see the drakon properly.

It was probably some idiot that could see through the Mist and has no idea what they’re actually doing. Props to them for having the bravery to fight it, but they were going to get killed.

Once Nico rounds the corner he sees that it is an idiot that is fighting the drakon. Just, not the kind he had expected. 

Unfortunately Percy sees Nico as well and freezes, staring at the other man. This gives the damn drakon the opportunity to spit acid at the unsuspecting Kelpheaded demigod. A hole instantly forms in the shoulder of Percy’s shirt. The skin beneath bubbles, red, irritated, and bloody.

Percy cries out and bends forward to protect his injured arm. Opening himself up to getting eaten by the monster. 

“Percy!” Nico yells rushing forward to help. That burn was going to get worse if they didn’t get him treatment quickly. Percy was going to get eaten if Nico didn’t get the thing dead even quicker.

The drakon is only about twenty five feet long, with green scales that are strong but not impenetrable. If Percy can keep it together for a few more minutes they will make it out of this fight alive.

“Hey, rocks for brains!” Nico yells, taking a page out of Jackson’s book and insulting the monster to get it’s attention. He hurls one of the stones on the beach at the drakon's head which works like a charm.

The monster's head turns on him, acidic venom dripping from its teeth. Nico really hoped today wasn’t his day to die.

“Hey! Can you help, or are you out?” Nico yells at Percy, praying to the gods that Percy was able to help make the kill. He promised whoever was listening that he’d get them both to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible if they were just able to make this kill. He’d forfeit the money. Despite everything, Nico cannot be the reason Percy Jackson dies. 

“I’m in.” Percy says. Nico can’t see him as he is on the other side of the drakon, but Jackson sounds pained and waivery. Like he’s just as likely to pass out.

The drakon turns his head towards Percy and Nico can’t have that. Percy is too weak to take the brunt of this fight on. So, faced with an impossible decision Nico does the stupidly heroic thing and charges the drakon. 

Of course the monster sees him coming and strikes at Nico. He manages to pivot away, but not quite fast enough. The pain of the drakon’s tooth scraping down his thigh is indescribable. Like a burning hot unnecessarily sharp bread knife was trying to slice him open.

Nico faintly hears himself scream. Already he can feel the poison seeping into his blood, burning him alive as it rushes through his veins. He also hears the woosh of a wave rising up and sees Percy being spat on to the back of the monster. 

Riptide shines brightly in the sun as Percy plunges his blade behind a weak scale at the back of the drakon’s head. The drakon rises up in it’s death throes and then falls back down into the surf. 

Nico watches through blurring vision as Percy is thrown from the monsters back and onto the rocky beach below. Of course he manages to land on his head and passes out instantly.

It’s all Nico can do to reach Percy’s prone form and collapse on the rocky shoal next to him. Luckily they are in the shadow of that large rock Nico had come around just moments ago.

“It’s okay Perce.” Nico says sounding faint to his own ears. “I’ll get us help.”

Then, with thoughts of Camp Jupiter’s main square and a prayer to the gods that he doesn’t pass out until he makes it there, Nico wraps the shadows around them both.


	5. Percy

# Percy

## Camp Jupiter, United States

**[ _ Faded Snapshots and Forgotten Dreams  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xbBC1-pTsU) [ by Audio Machine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xbBC1-pTsU)**

Percy wakes up in the valetudinarium in Camp Jupiter. He’s never understood why they couldn’t just call it an infirmary like normal people. It’s clearly Camp Jupiter, from the marble walls to the purple wall hangings and golden filigree. It’s bright and hurts his head. 

His head feels like his thoughts have to swim through murky water before becoming coherent and his shoulder feels like something took a bite out of it.

Just to be sure Percy glances to his right to make sure his arm and shoulder are still there. Thankfully they are. He also see that Hazel is sitting on a chair with crochet hooks clicking away on some kind of project. Percy begins to suspect that she has been sitting there for quite a while.

Hazel catches him looking and smiles. “Oh, good you’re awake. How are your head and shoulder feeling?”

“Like I lost a fight.” Percy groans. “What happened?” 

“Oh, we were hoping you could answer that question.” Hazel says, a frown creasing her brow. “You and Nico just appeared in the forum. You were both rather badly injured”

Now Percy is vaguely remembering finding a drakon of the chinese coast and someone interrupting a fight. Someone with dark hair and dark eyes and a dark sword.

“Wait, Nico too?” Percy says looking past Hazel to realize that the younger man is lying on the hospital bed next to his. Well, that can’t happen. Nico will hurt himself trying to get away from Percy. It is clear that Percy will have to leave first, but before he does he has to make sure Nico will make it. The way he laid still and unconscious was disconcerting. 

"Is he alright?" Percy asks expecting Hazel to know who he's talking about. To be honest he and Hazel haven't been all that close since his and Nico's fight. Not since he’d told Annabeth he couldn’t be who she and everyone wanted him to be in the middle of the crowded Forum. 

Not that he’s super close to anybody anymore. That’s kind of part of the world traveler gig after all.

Percy knows that Nico is the one she is here for. Though it is touching that she still took the time to check on him anyways. 

Hazels gives Nico a concerned glance and sighs. "Yes, he'll be okay. It will take a bit for the leg wound to heal, but really all he needs is rest."

Then, as if she read his mind she turns on Percy fiercely. "Just like you do." 

Percy know's he's gaping but how else is he supposed to respond to being so blatantly called out? How did Hazel even know that Percy was thinking about leaving Camp Jupiter now that he knows that Nico will live?

"I-" Percy protests succinctly. 

"Don't even think about trying to leave Percy." Hazel says crossly. "I know you and Nico have had your disagreements. But you used to be friends and I am sure you can at least recover from a fight together civilly."

"He won't want me here." Percy says. "Honestly, I'm not that bad off. I can leave and then he won't try to."

"Can you two really not stand each other that much?" Hazel demands sounding mystified. "It's a miracle you managed to survive whatever fight you were in if it's that bad."

Nico chooses that moment to groan softly and blink his dark eyes open. "Haze, why is there yelling?" He asks blearily.

It's adorable, but that is an opinion that Percy will be keeping to himself for the foreseeable future. Nico definitely would not appreciate such an opinion coming from him. 

Hazel turns her back on Percy and if he wants a chance to sneak out it's now.

"Because Percy's head has somehow become even fuller of kelp." Hazel tells her brother. The sharpness of her words are softened by the sad smile on her face and the gentle way she brushes Nico's long bangs from his face.

"Percy?" Nico asks, sounding confused. Percy cannot see the look on the other demigods face as his sister is in the way. 

Hazel nods. "Yes the two of you showed up in the middle of the forum gravely injured. The fact that one of you isn't dying in some random part of the world tells me you were fighting together. I assume that if you can do that you can figure out how to exist companionably until you have healed."

"Now I have to go to work. I better not have any legionnaires report any fighting when I get back." The silent threat of her words is left hanging in Hazel's wake as she picks up her crocheting and moves to leave the room. She looks over her shoulder before exiting. “You should say hello to Annabeth before you leave town Percy. I think she’d enjoy the break from work. Maybe even watch Abbey, I’m sure kids love you.”

Right, Annabeth, with the solid family and job would want to talk to a homeless nobody like himself. She’d made it pretty clear that she didn’t want anything to do with someone like him in the days leading up to his very public mental break. Unfortunately Hazel is already gone so he can’t say any of that.

The silence she leaves stretches on. Percy can feel Nico staring at him but can not bear to look at the other man himself. "Well this is awkward."

Nico snorts loudly and amused but when Percy turns his head towards the other demigod his hand is covering his mouth and his eyes are staring at Percy in shock. It’s not the reaction Percy expected from someone who hated his very bones. 

“I mean we haven’t actually been forced to talk since we were teens have we?” Percy asks, doing what he always does when he is uncomfortable and rambling off the first thing that comes to mind. 

The hand falls from Nico’s face and the last remains of amusement leave Nico’s eyes. “We don’t have to talk.” the other man offers flatly. 

The silence stretches on once more. “Then this is going to get boring fast.” Percy is already more bored than he can bear.

Nico sighs and Percy regrets ever speaking in the first place. “What do you want Percy?”

Well, if he’s in a hole he might as well keep digging. “I don’t get why you hate me so much.” 

The dead silence tells Percy he’s a dead man. Nico has shadow traveled to the furthest corners of the earth and Hazel will kill him for driving her injured brother away.

There’s the sound of indignant spluttering and Nico rasps, “You’re the one who hates me, because of those stupid cows!”

Percy frowns because it is the only reaction he has to give. “The Cows! I don’t care about the Cows!” Percy yells. “You made it clear that you didn’t want me around anymore by telling all of Camp Jupiter how useless I was!”

“I didn’t do that!” Nico yells back just as heatedly. “It’s not like I could control the whole camp. The rumor mill started on it’s own.”

Percy stares at Nico completely blindsided. Nico hadn’t spread that rumor?

A legionnaire knocks on the doorway nervously, successfully giving Percy something to focus on besides Nico’s heated expression. Staying focused on that could only mean trouble for Percy after all. “Is everything alright in here, Sir?”

The awestruck look on the kids face makes Percy’s heart sink. He isn’t in the mood to put up with this.

“Uh, yeah, we’re fine here. Definitely not fighting. Please don’t tell Hazel.” The kids face looks like he’d nobly made a great command instead of verbally stumbled over his own feet.

“Of course, Sir. I won’t say a word, Sir.” The kid says ardently before nodding so deeply it was practically a bow and quickly backing away. This right here was why Percy had left New Rome. It was tiring constantly being everyone's favorite hero. That wasn’t the kind of life he wanted to lead. And when it became clear it was what Annabeth wanted, well the _Seaking_ made a good home. 

There wasn’t anything to do for it now. Besides, he was in the middle of a more important conversation.

When he turns back to Nico the younger man has calmed down considerably. 

“So you don’t hate me because of the cows?” It’s the dumbest sentence Percy has ever heard the Son of Hades say and he’d seen him as an overactive ten year old. He can’t help the snort of amusement that escapes him. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Percy says when Nico’s face falls. “Of course I don’t. It’s just that I've been convinced you secretly hated me all these years and were just too nice to say so.”

“I’ve said it once but apparently it bears repeating, Percy. I’ve never hated you.”

“But I’m still not your type?” He’s only half joking this time, and he has to stomp down the sting of disappointment when Nico replies by laughing and hurling a pillow at him. Luckily it whacks his injured shoulder and he can string together a fitting set of curses that accurately depict his absolute lack of a chance with Nico.

That’s how Reyna finds them. Lying on their beds swearing and laughing respectively. 

“Are you two, getting along?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD NEWS! From here on out I will post on a weekly basis. (Unless life gets so busy I literally can not post for seven days straight of course.) Anyhow, I'll see y'all next week!


	6. Nico

# Nico

## Sydney, Australia

**[ _ Reaching _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COz25ZFCsz0) [ by Audiomachine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COz25ZFCsz0)**

Nico was coming to find that being on speaking terms with Percy again was on some levels incredibly annoying. He watches in resignation as the intermediary he was trying to chat up apologises profusely for trying to take Percy’s man. 

“It’s not like that, dude!” Percy shouts at the handsome blonde guys retreating back. Adding a scene to Nicos growing list of ways he has been embarrassed in the dockside bar.

“What are you doing here Percy?” Nico asks, unable to fully keep the irritation out of his voice.

When Percy sits he looks so sheepish that Nico almost forgives him. “Sorry about that.” Percy mumbles uncomfortably. “I didn’t realize.”

Because Nico holds hands with everyone and draping yourself all over somebody and affectionately mussing their hair is a common way to greet someone. Nico ignores the rush he feels at remembering the feeling of Percy’s hand in his hair.

He struggles to not roll his eyes. It's just so Percy to not realize that the guy whose hand Nico was holding was somebody Nico was into. Someone needs to remind him that Percy makes a terrible wingman.

He decides to let it go though. “Right, but why are you here?”

“Oh, I just decided to check out Sydney.” Percy says like it’s obvious. “Haven’t been in a major city besides New York in a while. Figured it was time.”

“And you just happened to turn up here?” Nico can’t quite keep the skepticism from his voice. What are the chances really? It made Nico suspicious that someone was trying to interfere with his life. Probably a god being annoying.

“It seemed like a good place to dock the _Seaking_.” Percy replies easily. And sure enough when he looks down the marina he can see a catamaran with the words _Seaking_ bobbing up and down in the waves. At least it wasn’t Percy who was trying to interfere with his life. 

“Hey, what’s that note, did you manage to score that guy’s number before I came. You could always call him and explain.” The note is the details on Nico’s latest contract. There’s supposed to be a Telekhine problem in one of the marinas. 

Which, if he wants to devastate an infestation of Telekhines, Percy is the first person that Nico wants to bring along. He just needs to figure out how to get Percy to go to this other marina and accidentally stumble on the Telekhines without seeming suspicious. 

There is no way Percy would appreciate his secondary line of work. Though he’d get a laugh out of the seances. Maybe he can get Percy to go 'bar hopping’ with him, and happen to end up on the dock with the monsters.

When he looks up to tell Percy his idea, Percy’s focus is completely on the _Seaking_. “Hey, Nico? Stay right here for a minute. I’ll be right back.” And without any further explanation Percy gets up and walks away from the table.

Nico cannot have that. He needs Percy’s help. So, he does the logical thing and follows Percy out.

“You don’t have to come.” Percy says, and Nico almost thinks he sounds uncomfortable. 

Nico shrugs like it was no big deal. “It was getting loud in there anyways, I was thinking of moving on to another bar. Do you want to come?”

Percy doesn’t stop walking but says, “Yeah, maybe. Let me just find out what Yannic wants. I’ll be right back, please don’t follow me this time.”

The kelp headed son of Poseidon then proceeds to dive into the harbor. Nico is definitely not joining him because there’s a giant bull shark that he is currently swimming towards. He is left to assume that this is Yannic and Percy is hoping to have a nice chat with him. He also reaffirms his previous assumption that Percy is completely insane. 

About ten minutes later, Percy has luckily not been eaten by a bull shark. He resurfaces and grins that smile that is somehow both lazy and a recipe for trouble. The violent kind of trouble. 

“Yeah, let's go bar hopping.” Percy agrees shaking the water off of him. A moment later he’s completely dry. Nico stamps down on the old sense of loss because he could see the outline of Percy’s muscles in the wet shirt perfectly. 

“Yannic says there’s one on a dock not too far from here with a bar that people seem to like. It's like one Marina over.” Percy is pointing in the direction Nico wants to go, so he agrees readily.

It is far easier than Nico imagined to get Percy to fight the Telekhines once they get there. Mainly because as soon as they step out onto one of the docks that Percy inexplicably wants to check out the monsters absolutely flood the area. 

The fight is surprisingly quick. Nico’s Stygian blade and Riptide flash in the moonlight as they turn the monsters to dust. The monsters are thinning out and Nico knows that they will be done shortly when Percy apparently decides that shortly will not be quick enough.

The next thing Nico knows the next dock over explodes as a geyser shoots from under the boat next to them. It flings the boat into the air, a kind of large fishing barge or something. The next thing he knows the boat is falling smushing the Telekhines at the end of the dock. The dock and boat don't make it either. It’s a simple matter of slicing through the remaining six monsters after that. 

As always, the silence following the noise of battle rings in Nico’s ears. The heavy sound of his and Percy’s breath is felt more than heard, like the beating of Nico’s own heart.

“Well that was fun.” Percy says sounding as casual as an out of breath demigod can sound. “Too bad about the boat though.”

“I don’t think you actually needed to kill the boat.” Nico points out drily. 

Percy shrugs and rights himself having finally managed to regain his breath. “Took care of the problem. Now, how about those drinks?” 

Nico nods and stands from where he was crouched on the dock. Nico’s contact will meet him in the bar with the money and he can tell Percy he came back to give him his number anyways. The moral outrage will be great. 

Percy and Nico walk towards the bar again when a group of guys walk out. Nico pretty quickly assumes the boat Percy destroyed was theirs because they look in their direction and begin yelling in Japanese. How the men know it was them Nico can’t say. 

“Lets go the other way, right now.” Percy says pulling him towards the dark edge of a building. “In fact, if you could shadow travel us out of here, it’d be great.”

Nico wants to argue, but the number of angry Japanese men are increasing as their friends also pour out of the bar. The first group is getting closer and the second group is not far behind. 

It sucks that he is going to miss out on yet another payment because of Percy. 

Grabbing Percy’s shoulder Nico thinks of the first place that comes to mind. Percy’s gorgeous catamaran. 

The last thing he hears before the shadows close around them is one of the men yelling Percy’s name. As soon as his feet hit the smooth wooden deck Nico is stepping away and folding his arms angrily.

“You know those guys?” He demands. 

Percy shrugs and leans against the railing of his deck. “They’re whalers. They were going to murder some whales. I stopped them.” 

Nico sputters in outrage. Outrage on the whales behalf but also that Percy had nearly gotten them killed over it. “We aren’t supposed to use our powers for mortal affairs! Why didn’t you just report them to the police?”

Percy frowns and for some reason Nico almost thinks he’s angry with him. “Oh, I thought I had a monster bounty hunter with me. Somebody who only fulfills their demigodly duty to kill monsters for profit. Surely you know how slippery people can be.” 

Before Nico can get a coherent thought together Percy hands him a small slip of paper. A quick glance shows that it is the same note his contact slipped him an hour ago. Though he has no idea how or when Percy was able to read it.

“You picked my pocket?” Nico finds himself accusing. When had Percy learned that skill. 

“I did.” Percy answers not the least bit sorry. “Look, I don’t think what you do is right either, but I doubt either of us will change. I still want your friendship so let’s just agree to disagree?”

Nico sighs because Percy has a point. Still he can’t let it go without making one more point. “Fine but no more hiding what we’re doing from each other. Your whales lost me another paycheck.”

Percy grins that trouble grin again and pulls something from his pocket. 

“You can’t possibly mean this?” He says holding out a roll of money. “I pulled it off the guy you were flirting with while he ran away.”

Nico was going to have to address Percy’s stealing problem later.


	7. Percy

# Percy

## Karachi, Pakistan

**[ _ El Dorado _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiB98Wbsdlo&index=27&list=RDojWtk5hGApM) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiB98Wbsdlo&index=27&list=RDojWtk5hGApM)**

Percy expertly navigates his way through the throngs of people crowding the Zainab market in Karachi, Pakistan. It’s like the Macy’s Day Parade but with less pooper scooper duty. The only real difference is that he has to watch for women in colorful clothes stopping suddenly to examine trinkets that caught their eye.

All Percy needs to buy here is some rope and maybe a new t-shirt. Most of his are getting pretty threadbare. And some fresh veggies, that would be nice. Anyways, it’s going to be a quick in and out for him. 

Everything is going fine until a familiar face catches his eye behind one of the stalls and Percy stops in his tracks in shock before cracking up. The man behind him bumps into him cursing him out in Urdu for getting in the way. 

Percy can only wave to the man in a general apology because Nico has spotted him. The embarrassed blush coloring the other demigod’s cheeks is, frankly, adorable. But he also looks like he’s considering disappearing and Percy can’t have that. The outfit Nico is wearing isn’t that bad, if Percy squints.

He makes his way over to the plain tent like stall before Nico can effectively fade into the shadows. “So, what exactly are you selling?”

It’s a valid question, Percy thinks as he looks at Nico. The other man is wearing a red and black brocade jacket that looks like it walked out of a vampire movie, including the ruffle cuffs. The number and gaudiness of the bejeweled rings on his fingers and golden bracelets on his wrists is excessive. He even has one large golden, carved hoop earring hanging from his ear. 

The worst part of the outfit though was the guyliner around his eyes. It was smudged like Nico had been wearing it for days with golden sparkles in it. Clearly, whatever he was doing, Nico had to be rescued.

“Why are you here, Percy?” Nico asks in reply, sounding just as tired as he had when Percy had accidentally run his contact off in Sydney. 

Percy raises an eyebrow and doesn’t respond. Nico is clearly trying to hide what he is doing from Percy, which means it is now entirely Percy’s business. 

Nico, stubborn as always, replies by trying to stare Percy down. Percy supposes it won’t actually hurt him to reply.

“I’m shopping. You’re the one running a stall dressed as a- ” Percy lets the sentence trail off providing plenty of opportunity for Nico to fill in the blanks for him. 

Nico glares and Percy decides that if he won’t answers than the Son of Hades gets his first thought. “A Vampire Pirate then. Is that why you sparkle? Cause I was wondering why you sparkle.”

“I’m a medium.” Nico snappishly interrupts Percy’s rambling. 

Percy’s first thought is that Nico means in size. And it’s true Percy is seriously considering buying the guy a new jacket at least, but it’s weird that he just announced it like that. Then Percy remembers that show about the lady who can talk to the dead and realizes what he means.

“You’re communing with the dead for money?” Percy asks slowly, hardly able to believe his ears. Nico takes his duties to the dead extremely seriously. Percy can’t imagine how down on his luck his friend must be to speak to them for profit.

Percy’s thoughts are confirmed when Nico crosses his arms over his chest and hugs himself tightly. “I have to be in Pakistan to fulfil a defense contract okay? But that won’t pay out until it’s over and I need money and a base before that.”

“A defense contract?” Percy asks, choosing to not focus on the fact that Nico somehow managed to blow through the roughly two thousand dollars he had handed him three weeks ago. Sometimes expenses happen and Percy wasn’t going to judge unless it became a trend.

“There’s a young rich demigod visiting Pakistan.” Nico explains like he thinks Percy is being a little slow. Which, is probably true, but, there’s just so much going on and Percy was struggling to understand fully. “He’s too young to go to camp, but is already attracting monsters. His mother is doing what she can to defend him. Unfortunately his normal security couldn’t come to Pakistan.”

“So, they hired you.” Percy says putting all the pieces together. “When does the contract start?”

“Tomorrow.”

That’s what Percy thought. Nico had to be in dire straits to be driven to this. But it clearly made the Son of Hades uncomfortable. Since Percy currently had some money and always had a place to stay, he could probably give Nico that home base he needed. He just had to make sure Nico’s pride didn’t get in the way of accepting a helping hand.

“How badly do you want to get out of here?” Percy asks.

“What do you think Percy?” Nico replies tiredly. “I’ve only made a hundred dollars though. That’s enough for groceries but not for a room at the hotel the family is at.”

Percy hums like he’s still thinking things through. “Well, you could always camp out on the _Seaking_.”

Nico looks at Percy suspiciously, but Percy can tell that he’s going to accept but only after he puts up a fight. “Isn’t it cramped?”

“Hardly, and you can have my bed.” Percy says easily. “I’ve been sleeping in a hammock on the deck anyways. So you really won’t be putting me out or anything.”

“What if I get sea sick?” Nico offers trying to find a reason for this not to work. Percy, of course, refuses to let this happen. 

Percy snorts and rolls his eyes. “You were never seasick on the _Argo II_. Now, say thank you Percy and let’s ditch this joint. I want to buy a couple of new shirts, all mine are see through.”

“I know, and you have the audacity to criticize my clothing.” Nico retorts but he’s also retrieving a backpack and aviator jacket from behind the tent pole, so Percy decides to count it as a victory. Of course he doesn’t say thank you, but he does help Percy find some pretty wicked looking shirts.

He also talks with the shop owner in what Percy assumes is near perfect Urdu. The man seems to appreciate it at least. Percy wonders if Nico understood what the man he ran into. When he asks he finds out that the man hadn’t been very nice at all.

 **  
** Still he enjoys the time with Nico. At the end of they go back to the _Seaking_ to enjoy some dinner and get some sleep before Nico has to meet the family at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	8. Nico

# Nico

## Karachi, Pakistan

**[ _ Valley of the Kings _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onFNYNJotEM) [ by Derek Feichter and Brandon Feicther ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onFNYNJotEM)**

Percy is a dirty liar and Nico doesn’t know why he lets the other man talk him into these things. The boat that definitely is cramped rocks with a wave nearly tossing Nico from the bed he is precariously perched on. It’s the only actual bed on the boat, by the way.

All he wanted was to stretch his back out before heading off on his next shift of watching the kid. Instead he has a massive bruise on his sword arm for his troubles. He tiredly makes a mental note that Percy is an idiot. 

It’s only been two days but he’s already exhausted. There’s been two small monster attacks, which means he isn’t getting much time to himself for sleep much less anything else. He knows it worries Percy but it’s work and somebody’s got to watch the kid.

It’s not like they can send a four year old kid to camp. Not Camp Halfblood, and Camp Jupiter won’t take him in until he’s gone to Camp Halfblood. Those were the rules regarding camp switches. Besides the mother would never allow it and Nico doesn’t actually want to be part of an international manhunt. Which is what would happen if he took the kid anyways. The whole things makes Nico’s head spin. 

Gods, Nico wishes he could lay back down to sleep some more. He’s got to go though. The couple of hours of shut eye was all he would get, even with Percy stubbornly docking his boat behind the hotel the family was staying at. Weeks like this are just so hard on Nico’s body, he hates the reminder that he is getting old.

He slowly drags his body out of the bed and out onto the deck of the _Seaking_. He's careful to keep his steps stealthy so Percy can sleep.

The stubborn son of Poseidon had insisted upon sleeping in a hammock on deck. He tried to tell Nico that it’s how he preferred to sleep anyway, and it’s probably true when the _Seaking_ is out on open water. But the harbor is noisy and Nico knows that Percy is hardly sleeping at all.

As he passes Percy’s hammock it becomes clear that his attempts to be silent were completely useless. Nico finds the other demigod sitting on the dock staring out at the water. Percy is chewing on his lip in the way that means he’s deep in thought. 

Nico can probably just head out without Percy realizing that he’s left. He begins to turn on his foot to do just that when Percy speaks up.

“You should be asleep, Nico. You got in less than two hours ago.” 

“Yeah, plenty of time for a monster to kill the kid.” Nico points out tiredly.

“Which is why we're doing this by shift now.” Percy says flatly. A full argument held and mostly won in a few words.

Percy is dressed and ready to go. Riptide is in his hand even, albeit in pen form. Nico is too tired to deal with the stubborn son of Poseidon.

If he stamps down his initial, contentious reaction to Percy being a bossy jerk, it makes sense. The kid won't go unwatched. They will both get breaks. Nico might get to watch Percy in action again. 

There’s just a few problems that would need to be addressed and Nico would get his way. Percy wasn't the only one who could be a bossy jerk.

“Fine, but there's conditions.” As hoped his easy acceptance seems to have caught Percy off guard. He’s not sure when Percy started expecting him to argue with everything he said, but Nico loved using it to his advantage.

It has nothing to do with the little wrinkles between Percy's brows while those sea green eyes go cloudy with confusion.

He really needs to list out those conditions before Percy catches up. He ticks them off on his fingers.

“The first shift we spend together, consider it on the job training. You will take the second shift. You cannot be seen by the family. I will give you a third of the reward at the end of the job.”

Percy shakes his head at the last point, making Nico double aware of how tired he is. He doesn't want to debate money with Percy. Honestly he's a bit surprised that this was what Percy disagreed with. He expected it to be the so called training period.

Then Percy surprises Nico again. “The money is yours. I'm doing this as a favor to my friend.”

Nico wants to argue. It doesn’t seem right. Something of it must show on his face because Percy says.

“Consider it repayment for saving my butt in Tai-O.” Percy says seriously. “And if you’re thinking about paying me back later, know that I will reverse pickpocket you. Now come on, we should go get this training period over with. You need to sleep."

Which is how Nico found himself sitting on a rooftop with Percy during Karachi’s gorgeous ocean sunrise, watching through a window as a family gets room service delivered. Nothing but the shadows and the mist obscuring the demigods from view. 

“I wonder if it’s as good as the food at the Lotus.” Nico finds himself musing aloud.

Percy snorts derisively. “You consider food that brainwashed you good?” 

“That hotel kept me alive, Percy.” He can’t help but point out. A little amused by Percy’s horror. “It’s the last time I really hung out with Bianca. It’s not a bad memory for me. It didn’t nearly ruin my quest.”

Percy grumbles something unkind and Nico finds himself saying, “Besides if it weren’t for the hotel we wouldn’t be friends.”

All Nico’s observation earns is a shrug. The silence stretches on before Percy finally says, “If he’s in this much danger, why don’t we just take the kid to camp?”

Nico rolls his eyes because leave it to Percy to assume Nico hasn’t already considered it. “The mother doesn’t want him to go and the unknowing step father is a very rich and very famous oil executive.” Nico tries to explain, unsurprised when he is only met by a vaguely surprised blank look. The question of why do we care all but spoken. “I’d have the police of every nation looking for me if I took that kid anywhere. And the mother would let it happen.”

“So we just leave him to eventually get eaten by monsters?” Percy asks in disbelief. 

“I protect him when they need it.” Nico says feeling helpless. “They have a bodyguard at their house that’s actually a Roman Legacy. We’ll do our best, it’s what we can do.” 

Percy still isn’t buying it and Nico finds himself saying. “I don’t know what else to do?” 

Percy doesn't reply and Nico takes that to mean Percy can't think of anything either. It's not too long after that that Nico leaves to find the _Seaking_. Percy can watch the kid while Nico naps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I got a new job and I'm super excited. Of course that means it makes perfect sense to post a bonus chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy!!


	9. Percy

# Percy

## Karachi, Pakistan

**[ _ Starfall _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WCDIm2hyZM) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WCDIm2hyZM)**

Percy is so lost in his own thoughts that he barely notices when Nico leaves. The anger building up inside him makes it very difficult not ruin Nico’s job with this very rich family, forever. 

It’s not just anger at the gods for once again abandoning their kids. Leaving them alone to die at the hands of monsters while they do whatever. Though that old rage lends itself to firing this rage. He has half a mind to take the kid and damn the consequences. If the consequences weren’t ruining Nico’s life forever. This kid really would be better off at either camp. 

See he is also blindly angry at the parents, for far more than setting their child up for death. He knows the stepfather in this family. Knows him as well as he knows any monster. 

This man was the executive a large oil firm. The kind of man who routinely made decisions about what should be done when large oil tankers spring a leak...and maybe just kind of, let it sit instead of taking immediate action to fix the problem.

There was no proof of course. There was never any proof, but what people like the father of this family do is hurting pretty much everyone who lives in the ocean. From coral to merpeople and everything in between. In this particular case, hundreds have died. Having this guy sitting here, well Percy couldn’t do nothing.

At the same time he didn’t want the kid to suffer for it and doing anything might cause that indirectly. This kid needed to be protected until someone figured out that he needed to go to camp. Percy would have to hope that that would be enough. 

The first half of his day is spent guarding the kid. They family goes to the beach, where Percy convinces a naiad not to play with the young demigod until he is ready. Nothing else of note happens. The father argues with several people on the phone and the mother flirts with any young man who comes along her path.

Percy almost feels bad for the kid. If it weren’t for the fact that he was supposed to be Nico, he would go talk to the kid. But he was on guard duty and dislike for the step-father was not an excuse for him to let Nico down.

As evening comes Nico comes to let Percy return to the  _ Seaking _ . 

“Any problems?” he asks probably sensing that Percy is troubled.

“Nearly had a naiad blow the whole thing.” Percy lies. He feels a little guilty for the lie but if Nico even suspects the truth he’s not going to let Percy leave without promising to go straight to the boat and he has a stop to make first. “I convinced her to leave the kid alone.”

“That’s good. Thanks.” Nico says sincerely. “I made some mac and cheese on the  _ Seaking _ . You’re welcome to what is left. Get some rest.”

“Thanks man.” Percy says, like he’s going to be eating sometime soon. He’s not of course, he has an office to ransack. “Good luck tonight.”

Nico nods and Percy heads off in the direction of the  _ Seaking _ until he is out of sight. Then he circles back to the hotel. Percy hopes to find some actual proof that the father knew about the tanker leak in the gulf of Mexico.

If he does it will destroy the stepfathers company. Leaving room for more eco-friendly companies to replace them. At least, that’s what Percy hopes will happen.

Instead of sneaking into the hotel he just walks up. Trying his hardest to look like every rich demanding American tourist ever. Nobody bothers him. His path brings him by cleaning staff, whose all purpose entry card he pulls from her pocket. 

It's not hard to find what he’s looking for once he’s in the room. The oil executive left the documentation sitting open in the hotel room. There's an incriminating printed e-mail chain in an unlabeled slim black leather binder along with pretty incriminating notes from a meeting. Percy carefully takes pictures of all of it and slips out into the hall.

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the  _ Seaking _ . He texts his evidence over to a reporter friend while he walks. The sea breeze rolls inland cooling the evening and in some ways Percy’s temper. He doesn’t regret throwing the father under the bus but he really does hope it doesn’t somehow come back to bite Nico.

He gets back to the  _ Seaking _ promising himself not to worry about possibly bad outcomes before they happen. As promised there is a pot of mac n cheese in the fridge waiting for him. Percy heats it up grateful that he doesn’t have to cook.

He goes up onto deck to eat and look out onto the ocean. The water is deceptively calm. Hiding the teaming sea life just off the coast. It has its own society just as busy as the Zainab Market in full swing. He decides to go for a swim and see how everyone is doing.

There’s a merfamily out in the ocean on vacation. Percy visits with them for a while. The kids, teenagers who want to be guards in Poseidon’s palace challenge Percy to a duel. It’s a lot of fun. Of course he doesn’t let them win, but he’s able to give them some good pointers. With more training and time Percy is fairly certain they will get the jobs they want.

Once he’s back on the Seaking he’s fully exhausted. There’s only about four hours left until Nico is due back from his shift. Percy collapses in his hammock on deck and falls asleep to the sound of waves against all the boats in the harbor.

He’s woken up only a little later by Nico shaking him awake. Cracking open his eyes he sees that for whatever reason Nico is displeased, and he has the sneaking sense it’s with him.

“What did you do?” Nico asks. His voice is calm but Percy has sailed enough storms to know better than to fall for it. The other demigod is not happy with him.

“Uh?” Percy answers intelligently. His brain was fuzzy with sleep and he wasn’t able to put together a coherent thought to figure out what Nico was even asking about.

“Jobs over.” Nico snaps. “Somehow, some secret business thing got leaked to the press. The father packed up his family and went home. They boarded the jet an hour ago. What did you do?”

It all comes back in a rush. The story Nico just told him rings a lot of bells seeing as he was responsible for the press leak. He pauses trying to figure out the best reply. If he answers this wrong Nico is sure to go cracked earth ballistic.

“He had it coming.” Percy starts to say, and apparently that was the exact kind of wrong he was hoping to avoid.

“Had it coming? Had it coming!” Nico yells before Percy can finish explaining. “You want to know what I had coming Percy? I had two or three months rent in literally any country coming! Now I’ll probably only get half, if I get paid any!”

“I’m sorry about your money, but,” Percy tries desperately to explain again but is cut off.

“No Percy.” Nico’s eyes turn dark and Percy is left with a very distinct sense that his death is imminent. He knows this is Nico’s powers bleeding through his careful control because of the force of his anger. Still Percy can’t help but be afraid and Nico knows it. 

“This is one time too many.” Nico snaps, the quiet deathly rasp of his voice far more threatening than yelling. “All you’ve done since we started speaking again is ruin my jobs. The first one may have been an accident. The second I was willing to attribute to coincidence. But you don’t accidentally ruin somebody's life. I don’t know what game you’re playing but it’s disgusting. I don’t know why I even bother with you.”

Percy had heard quite enough. His fear was rapidly turning into anger. Nico wasn’t even listening. The part of Percy that wasn’t thinking reactively was terrified that Nico would leave again, only further fueling his rage.

“My father’s people were dying.” Percy says except it comes out much more like a roar. Emotion carrying his volume away like a rushing tsunami. It at least serves to shock Nico into stillness.

“My father’s people were dying.” Percy tries to explain again, this time much more softly. “The leak is near a city of actual living breathing merpeople and they were dying because that man didn’t want to pay for cleaning up his mess. He was murdering hundreds, I couldn’t sit and watch it happen. And if I told you, I was afraid you’d try to stop me.”

Percy prays that Nico understands. The boy he grew up with would be just as outraged as he is, but maybe the man has changed.

Nico seems taken aback for a moment. He sighs, turns his back to Percy, and runs his hands through his hair. An undercut grown long and tied back in a ponytail. Percy thinks he hears him grumbling to himself but it’s a long set of moments before he finally speaks.

“I don’t know what to be more angry about.” Nico finally says. His words drawn out, like he’s not really used to speaking his way through his problems. Percy does not miss that with him he seems willing to try.

“Okay.” Percy says not wanting to leave things with Nico angry at him. “What things are you angry about?”

“I’m still frustrated that you’re ruining my jobs.” Nico says, and that part is honestly kind of obvious. “But I’m also upset that you think I’d prioritize money over somebody murdering the equivalent of a small town.”

“I didn’t think you’d give me the chance to explain.” Percy clarifies. Nico isn’t known for not jumping to conclusions, but Percy isn’t going to voice that. The Son of Hades knows his own character flaws. 

That fact is proven when Nico shrugs in a vaguely acknowledging way. “This doesn’t change the fact that you keep ruining my jobs.”

Percy nods, because he’s right, it doesn’t. 

“You promised in Australia that you’d tell me when you were going to enact acts of ecoterrorisim around me.” Nico notes, but the heat has left his tone. Nico mostly sounds resigned, like he knows that being friends with Percy means there will always be a certain level of chaos in his life.

Percy wants to be offended but well, the Son of Poseidon also knows his own character flaws.

“I’m sorry.” Percy says. “I shouldn’t have assumed you would have stopped me.”

Nico makes a dissatisfied face and admits. “Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have listened.” 

It’s Percy’s turn to shrug. That is why Percy didn’t tell him.

“How’s this, when I have a horrible sounding idea you at least hear me out, no matter how much you want to punch me and ask questions later. In return I won’t so much as sneeze around your jobs without a heads up first.”

Nico’s face contorts into something that makes Percy think he’s gone and gotten himself killed. Then Nico’s laughter ghosts past his lips. It’s not carefree, like before Bianca had died. But it’s genuine and used and despite the fight it lifts Percy’s spirits.

“Please don’t tell me every time you want to sneeze.” Nico says between what Percy can only describe as giggles. “That would definitely ruin a job. Our tombstone would end up reading here lie Nico and Percy. Percy couldn’t shut up about how his nose itched and they got killed.” 

Percy can see it too and joins in the laughing. 

“But you get my point?” Percy asks once they’ve calmed down. “I don’t actually want to make your life more difficult. I want to help.”

Nico sighs tiredly. “You don’t really make my life more difficult, Percy. Honestly, overall, things have been a lot better since Tai O. I’ve needed more friends, and I mean you let me stay on the  _ Seaking _ for a week. That alone changed this whole job massively. I just need you to not ruin my jobs.”

“Noted.” Percy says.

There’s a beat of silence and then they both yawn. 

“We should probably go to bed. I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am.” Percy says.

At the same time Nico says. “We should sleep. I had to shake you pretty hard to get you up.”

They tell each other good night and Percy lays back into his hammock to once again be lulled to sleep by the waves. He tries to not be too disappointed when he wakes up in the morning to find a note from Nico saying he’d picked up work in Chad. 

At the bottom was the coordinates for a dock in Yemen and a time four days out. “I’ll see you there if you want” was written in what Percy thought of as a not so easy after thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter in Pakistan! Where do you think the boys will go to next? Let me know your guess in the comments! :D


	10. Nico

# Nico

## Aarhus, Denmark

**[ _ Emblem  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxs215YBqY) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxs215YBqY)**

Nico knows something is wrong the moment he walks into the small but airy smørrebrød shop in Denmark. At first he thinks Percy has stood him up, but he quickly decides it is about five times worse when he does find his kelpheaded friend. 

Percy sits in a booth tucked away in a quiet corner. Even in the brightly lit shop the booth is dark enough that Nico could shadow travel into it if he wanted. It’s not just Percy’s seating choice that has Nico concerned though.

It’s the way that Percy is slumped against his seat, his hands idly playing with his knife while his eyes stare a thousand yards into the grain of the worn wooden table. Nico finds himself wondering where Percy has been and what could possibly have happened to put that look on his friends face. 

There’s only one way to find out. Nico quietly makes his way over to their booth and slides into the seat. Grateful that he only startles Percy a little with his sudden appearance.

Nico waits to see what Percy will say, but when he can’t even seem to get a hello from his friend decides to cut to the chase instead. “What happened?” 

Percy just shakes his head and looks back down at the timeworn table. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it and Nico is left for a loss on what to do. Feeling like Percy probably needs some support right now, he decides on the obvious thing and reaches across the table to hold Percy’s hand.

Startled green eyes jump to Nico’s. A thousand unreadable thoughts dance behind them, but none of them are judgement so Nico decides he doesn’t have to let go right away. 

Percy’s hands are cooler than Nico had expected. He always thought the son of the sea would embody the feel of sandy beaches and warm waves. But right now, holding Percy’s cool hand, Nico is forced to think of shadowy stone shoals and rocky cliffs that the water laps and crashes against. 

Nico has to do something to pull Percy out of his own head. Percy has done it multiple times for Nico since the job in Pakistan and it was the least Nico can do for his friend.

“Want to talk about it, or want to hear about a job I took in Romania?” 

“The job please.” Percy croaks. He sounds like he hasn’t actually spoken to anyone in the last few days. That is unusual as Percy talks to everything, from the fish in the sea to his own boat.

It’s becoming abundantly clear that Percy is the kind of down he feels when he can’t save a friend. And it only takes a glance at the small t.v. in the corner to realize what has Percy so upset. 

The newscaster is talking about freak storms in the Atlantic messing with the controversial whale hunts in the Faroe Islands. Percy being the cause of those storms would also explain why his friend looked so exhausted. Of course the storms hadn’t stopped the hunts all together. They had only slowed them down. Percy wouldn’t be able to see that as a success though.

Looking back at Percy, Nico finds that his friend has returned to staring at their table. 

“Okay.” Nico agrees like he hadn’t been distracted by the T.V. Absently he rubs his thumb along the back of Percy’s hand. He knows he can’t fully leave this alone, so he says. “But Percy, you can’t save everyone.”

Percy’s head snaps up at those carefully spoken words. “How did you know?”

Nico smiles sadly. How could he not know, now that he realizes it’s obvious. “I’ve saved the world with you a couple of times, Percy. You’ve got that air about you, like you didn’t get to someone in time. So I’m telling you, you can’t save everyone and the fact that you try is enough.”

Percy sighs tiredly and maybe with a little relief. It's not better but he's heard Nico. Now if Nico can just get him in a good mood, when they part ways for the night he won’t have to seriously consider joining him on the _Seaking_ again. As much as Nico enjoyed hanging out with Percy in Pakistan, excluding the end of course, he found that boat life just wasn’t for him. 

“So you’d said something about a job in Romania?” Percy asks just as the waitress comes up. 

“Yeah.” Nico confirms quickly before turning to her and ordering. He also lets his hand slip from Percy’s not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

He’s definitely showing off by choosing to order in Danish, but it’s worth it for the shocked look on Percy’s face. It’s exactly like when Nico revealed he could speak Urdu in that market in Pakistan. 

He takes care to order a few vegetarian options as well since Percy has decided that he cannot handle meat. It makes some sense, the main meat Percy is around are fish and he has conversations with them on a semi-regular basis. If Nico could talk to chickens he probably wouldn’t want to eat them. 

“When did you learn Danish?” Percy demands temporarily forgetting all about the Romanian job.

Nico shrugs. “A few years before I learned Urdu?” Honestly the timeline of all of his languages have kind of run together. He learns to speak what he needs to speak when he needs to speak it. It helps that he can have a ghost that speaks the language come talk to him any time he wants.

Percy shakes his head in disbelief, but there’s a smile on his face so Nico counts it as a win. “So, tell me what it is you just decided to feed me and then tell me about Romania.”

Now it’s Nico’s turn to shake his head in disbelief. Leave it to Percy to prioritize food over everything else, even if he is leaving out one of the major food groups these days. 

“Don’t worry I got you some of the cheese ones.” Nico promises and is forced to watch in bemusement as Percy’s eyes glaze over.

“Mmm cheese.” He says in a way that vaguely reminds Nico of Grover. 

He should ask Percy if he’d heard from him. They used to be best friends after all. Grover would definitely support the work that Percy does. But first, Nico has a story to tell.


	11. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of child death. Nothing on screen and it's not a POV'd character but thought I'd let you know.

# Percy

## Uncharted Island, Sulu Sea

**[ _ Night  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9NM-yK1C2I) [ by Ludovio Einaudi ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9NM-yK1C2I)**

Waves lap gently against Percy’s toes. Percy sinks deeper into the soft sand with the soothing sensation. The sun warms his skin against the chilled sea breeze. It is a perfect day on the small island he had found several months ago in the Sulu Sea. 

For some reason, Percy kept returning to this place. In a way it felt like a home. 

“If I ever settled, I think it might be here.” Percy says to no one in particular. 

He can almost see it. A dock in the wide, tall, ocean cave on the west side of the Island. A path leading up to a house that is set into the shadows, and sprawling across the top of the ledge.

It might be nice to have somewhere to dock his boat that feels like home. He doesn’t really want it though, not until there is someone to share it with. Percy wants a place that is his, but not only his.

A very distant part of his mind thinks about sharing this place with Nico, but Percy shuts it down in double time. Even if he were to bring Nico here it wouldn’t be like that. He isn’t Nico’s type.

Before he can go too far down that rabbit hole Percy turns his attention back to the surf. A small school of fish caught in a tidal pool is enjoying being the “big fish” for once.

He’s so focused on the fish that he doesn’t hear when a visitor shows up unexpectedly. Not until he hears the dry muffled rasp.

Startled Percy jumps up, facing the source of the sound. His hand instinctively reaches for Riptide. He’s not sure what he expects, but it’s not to see Nico face down in the sand like he’d fallen and decided it was an okay place to stay.

His friend chuckles softly, a bottle of bourbon laying in the sand just out of Nico’s reach. Percy walks over and picks up the half empty bottle. He can’t help but notice that Nico definitely drank his fair share of it.

While the laughing has stopped Nico hasn’t managed to right himself. Percy does the logical thing. He sits next to Nico and shoves his shoulder so that Nico is staring at the sky.

Settling back against the sand Percy takes a sip of the alcohol Nico so kindly brought him and sets the bottle down on his other side.

“S’mine.” Nico complains weakly. He reaches for the bottle but only succeeds in punching Percy in the thigh. Since Nico isn’t even going to apologize about it, Percy doesn’t feel too bad for ignoring his protest.

“What are we celebrating?” Percy asks instead.

The reply was such a long period of silence that Percy double checked that Nico was still conscious. Instead he sees that Nico’s face has gone dark in a way that can only mean he’s experienced yet another personal loss.

“Mem’ry.” Nico finally slurs together. “Mem’ry of dumb kid in Pak’stan that played w’ monsters and lost.”

Percy knew that Nico worked the job for the rich family with demigod kid regularly. He kept in regular contact with the normal bodyguard because he wanted to keep tabs on the kid. Percy also thinks he may consider the guy his frien. It wasn’t surprising exactly, but it was still tragic.

Percy takes another sip of Nico’s bourbon for the kid. He can’t really savor the taste as this is his least favorite, but the alcohol burns all the same.

The other demigod seems to have resigned himself to Percy’s particular form of caretaking. Silence reigns over the conversation. Percy wants to talk to Nico about but he knows from experience how negatively that would be received. 

“Where’s this?” Nico finally asks apparently deciding he’s said all he needs to about showing up on Percy’s island drunk as a skunk.

“Home, I guess.” Percy says recalling his thoughts from earlier.

“You have a house?” Percy thinks Nico sounds incredulous but it’s countered by strong tones of will-probably-pass-out-and-make-Percy-carry-him-to-the- _ Seaking _ . 

“Not really but I have a cave to dock the  _ Seaking _ in.” Percy says. 

“Ah, the caves are your house.” Nico says like he understands. Percy is about to explain again, but Nico moves on. “Do you have roommates?”

As they’d discovered in Pakistan the  _ Seaking _ is a little small for roommates. Percy turns to Nico to explain that but the Son of Hades has passed out. 

Percy sighs and picks Nico up. He’s glad his friend isn’t awake to know that he carries him bridal style to the boat. He lays Nico in his bunk and goes to take a nap in the hammock on deck. 

His mind drifts off to thoughts of Nico lying in the sand staring at the stars. If from there it digresses to things he wished Nico had done only Percy knows. 

Percy is startled awake by the sound of Nico fumbling around in the cabin. It’s dark out now, but Nico is clearly awake. He gets up to check on Nico. Hangovers and seasickness are not friends. 

“Hey dude, you okay?” Percy asks to give Nico some warning as he steps into the cabin. For all the commotion of a moment ago Nico looks fine. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head like it hurts, but that’s the worst of it. 

“Alright, what did I do?” Nico replies like that’s where they were in the conversation.

At first Percy blanks, not knowing what Nico means. Then his mind slides into what Percy wishes Nico had done and he becomes incapable of speech.

Nico groans. “Oh, okay, it was bad then.”

“What?” 

“Whatever happened.” He sounds so resigned Percy thinks that maybe he actually drank the tragedy out of his memory. A quick glance shows that Nico is blushing so that probably isn’t right.

“No man.” Percy says earnestly. “You didn’t do anything embarrassing. I promise, just showed up drunk off your butt and told me about the kid. Asked where we were. That’s it.”

Nico nods in acceptance but Percy gets the distinct sense that he doesn’t believe him. He also gets the sense that Nico has decided to not talk about the kid ever. Percy understands even if he doesn’t agree.

“So, where are we anyways?” Nico asks curiously. He stands to check the upper deck as he speaks. “Feels like underground.”

“A sea cave I like to dock my boat in.” Percy says. “We’re near the Philippines."

By now they’re on the deck. Nico observes the surrounding cave. Percy knows the other demigod sees far more than he can in the gentle moonlight. 

“This could make a good place to live.” Nico says thoughtfully. “There’s some tunnels you could complete out to the cliff face on the other side. There's even some good sized rooms already established. A balcony on the other side would be glorious."

Percy had never expected that Nico would see his vision for this place so easily. “They go that way?” He finds himself asking even though he knows this isn’t something he can have. A home that he and Nico designed to live in together would be asking far too much of his newly remade friend. Percy is sure of it. 

“Yeah. A few of them.” Nico says his eyes distant, like he can see the tunnels through the stone. “They’d need to be widened, but they could make a really cool house. You’d have a few bed rooms, maybe an office, a big living space.”

“That sounds so cool.” Percy says only knowing he sounds wistful once the words left his mouth. 

“So, when do we start?” Nico asks. If anybody asked Percy he sounded like he’d been handed a challenge.

Percy shrugs. He still doesn’t have anyone to share it with. There’s not really a reason to build himself a cave home in the Philippines that he will rarely use. 

“Breakfast should probably be our first concern.” Percy says brushing the matter off. 

Nico agrees with a nod, and Percy pretend he isn’t confused by Nico’s sly smile. He tries to find a way to get Nico to talk about it. So he can return the favor Nico did him in Aarhus, but the way Nico pointedly but effortlessly avoids the conversation makes it pretty clear he doesn’t want to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, so this isn't a super happy chapter to celebrate Halloween with. But I promise next weeks will make up for it. ;)


	12. Nico

# Nico

## Uncharted Island, The Sulu Sea

**[ _ Enchantress  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vCxBQy2SOk) [ by Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vCxBQy2SOk)**

“This would be much easier with Hazel.” Nico mutters to himself as he wills the stone of the narrow cave fissure to widen into something that a person could pass through comfortably. With the edges of the stone smooth enough that they won’t scrape themselves if they are forced to move to the side. 

He’s been working for months as he’s gotten the chance. Half afraid that Percy will pop up and ruin the surprise. When he’d drunkenly found Percy the night his from Rome Roman Legionnaire friend had contacted him about the kid he’d been under the impression that Percy lived here. Or at least visited often. However, it didn’t seem like Percy was home much. 

It made surprising him with the beginnings of a proper home easy at least. Nico had to thank Percy in some way. His friend, and he realized now that Percy had always at least wanted to be his friend, had done so much for him since they began talking to each other again. 

Sure they’d had their fights too, but there hadn’t been a moment Percy wasn’t at least trying ot be in his corner. Especially when the kid died. Helping Percy begin to make a dream a reality was the least he could do. 

Besides creating a cave house wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d do but he was having quite a bit of fun with it. Maybe he could turn it into another skill set if the bounty hunting gig stopped working out for him. He would never be a great architect like Annabeth had become, but this was something he could do. 

He’s almost got the base layout of the cave structure finished. He’s relied heavily on natural rooms and fissures in the complex. Growing them as needed to make the space inhabitable. This phase of the project was almost complete. He wasn’t quite sure where to start with phase two, but he could figure it out. Probably plumbing, or maybe some kind of electric? Would Percy mind if all the lighting was made of glow stones?

His work had grown the earth aspects of his fathers powers more than he’d have said was possible. He was clearly a child of death, but apparently didn’t have to be the only abilities he had. While this work was tiring like deciding to stop neglecting a muscle group at the gym was, it wasn’t quite as soul sucking as death work could be. He enjoyed it. 

Nico is finishing the passage and thinking about how to handle plumbing to the kitchen and bathroom when he hears a noise down the passage, towards the entrance. It’s probably just an overly curious bird but he draws his Stygian sword just to be safe. 

“What in the gods names?” Percy’s voice echos down the narrow passageway. His voice is multiplied a hundred times by the distance. Making him sound vaguely like the gods who he was calling upon in vain. “This wasn’t here last time.”

Nico keeps his sword drawn. Not specifically because he wants to fight Percy but because Percy had to be as ready for a fight as he'd been before his friend had spoken. Better to be prepared to defend himself.

"Is anyone here?" Percy calls out a few minutes later. His voice is closer this time.

"It's me, Nico." Nico calls up to Percy. 

"Are you really Nico, or a cyclops?" Percy asks, sounding like he is not particularly inclined to believe a disembodied voice hiding in the dark. 

"It's really me!" Nico says exasperatedly, because really what are the chances that a cyclops would choose this island. Then he realizes, "Which is exactly what a cyclops would say."

Nico is not surprised when a lazy sounding yup with a popped p echoes down the passage. 

Percy could be so frustrating sometimes. "This is dumb." He mutters just loud enough that Percy will still hear. "Alright, I'm coming up to you. Try to refrain from taking my head off.”

"As long as you're not a monster." Percy agrees readily enough. There's not much he can do but make his way up the passage he'd so carefully widened days earlier.

When he reaches Percy it's to find the other demigod leaning lazily against the passage wall with a giant smirk on his face. While Riptide is still drawn he is holding it loosely so that Nico knows he was not about to use the blade.

"Imagine finding you here Nico!" Percy says in his overly happy way. "Why are you making tunnels on my island?"

"I am building a home base to share with you on an island that technically belongs to nobody." That wasn't really how he'd intended to say thank you for caring but Percy was being a cocky jerk.

“You’re, what? Why?” Percy splutters.

“Well you indicated that was what you had planned for this place and I thought it was a good idea. It sounded like you needed someone to get you started. So I did.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, like he hasn’t developed a whole new skill set and wasted three months in the process. 

“I-” Percy stutters for a while before finally gathering a coherent thought. “Thank you Nico.” 

Nico finds himself embarrassed in the face of Percy’s plain gratitude. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” he tries to dismiss. 

Percy raises his eyebrow much as he’d done in that crowded market in Karachi. And, even though that experience should have taught him better, Nico buckles. It’s kind of hard not to when he is rapidly finding that everything about Percy Jackson still makes him want to give in.

Not in a violent way. Not in the dangerous give up everything you are that Percy used cause him to feel. No the way Percy makes him want to give is like when tired muscles sink into a hot bath. He wants to relax into everything Percy is and never leave. But that’s the kind of thoughts Nico is trying his hardest to lock away forever.

“I thought it’d be nice to have a home base. I thought it’d be nice to have someone to share it with, and you’re the only other person I know who doesn’t already have a home.” He tries again, not at all ready to admit what he really wants, even to himself.

Percy grins and he feels like he’s been stabbed because it’s like the sun rising over the ocean after a stormy night. It’s gorgeous and his probably pointless hard work is suddenly more than worth it. He hadn’t felt this way since, well, since he’d told Percy he wasn’t his type so long ago. Damn.

"Well when you put it like that." Percy says thoughtfully. "Can I help?"

Nico is so relieved that Percy won’t keep digging into his feelings that he nods a little over enthusiastically. He lets that feeling carry over into showing off his work. He’d put in a lot of effort and he was relieved to find that Percy was an avid and appreciative listener.

He shows off the tunnels and how he’d brought in shafts of natural light from above ground. Percy for his part was appropriately appreciative of all of Nico's hard work. He comments about small details Nico had put in like dug in hand rails on the wall in places where he was forced to create steps. All the hard work, the new skill set, and worrying that he was making the wrong choice faded away as he showed off his work. In its place Nico felt warm and sort of giddy. It's true he would never have Percy as a lover, but it appeared that he was a very close friend and that fact was better than any fine wine.

Once the tour is finished they find themselves sitting in a shaft of moonlight in the big room that Nico intends to turn into a combination living room, kitchen, and breakfast nook. The ground is hard and could use a bit more smoothing but Percy doesn't seem to mind in the least.

"It's amazing work." Percy is saying, laying back against the stone floor as if Nico had shaped him to be there as well. "Really. I'm very impressed. I can't wait to see where we go with this. What were your next steps?"

"Electric, or maybe plumbing." Nico says softly. A little overwhelmed by the weight of Percy's praise. 

Percy nod's thoughtfully. "I could take a stab at the plumbing. It's a dry cave but there's still some natural points where water drains through during rains. “We’ve had a rain recently enough I can still sense the water.

If we built a reservoir and a pipe system we could have plumbing like you'd find in a house. I mean the pipes would have to be outside of the stone in places, so it would look a little industrial. But I think we could make it work." 

Nico frowns. “Where would we get the pipe?” It’s one of the biggest problems he’s had with the project and why he hasn’t moved on from stone shaping. He’s not up for the amount of shadow travel that would be required to bring things in.

Percy shrugs, like Nico’s unspoken biggest problem isn’t one at all. “We’re really close to the Philippines. It wouldn’t be out of the way to make some supply runs up to Manila. As long as we don’t buy everything at once the _Seaking_ should be able to take it.”

And that is when Nico realizes Percy has a boat and doesn’t have to risk turning into a ghost to go where he wants. It shows how much more socializing he needs that this is a novel concept.

Percy grins like he knows what Nico is thinking and he has to remind himself that all his socializing can’t be with Percy. That is a fast track to a very specific kind of madness.

“Why don’t we camp here tonight and we can run over there tomorrow on the _Seaking_.” Percy offers. “There’s a lot of birds on the island with nests. I can make breakfast.” 

“I have a job.” Nico says. And it’s true he’ll be expected in Taiwan at ten in the morning to speak with a contact about a contract. He’s not sure what it entails but he hasn’t done a seance since Percy found him in Karachi and he doesn’t intend to start now.

“That’s cool.” Percy says and Nico almost believes him. “How about you let me make breakfast and next time we meet up, wherever, I’ll have the plumbing done and we can talk kitchen and bathroom layout.” 

Nico can agree to that. Which is how he finds himself spending the night on the floor of a dark cave feeling warm and content even though he has to listen to Percy’s snores echoing through the cavernous space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I recently realized that I LIVE for Percy and Nico literally making a place for themselves in the world. Like this right here is my everything.
> 
> Also who ever rec'd this to inncorrectpercicoquotes that was super sweet. Thank you!!!


	13. Percy

# Percy

## Antofagasta, Chile

**[ _ La Valetta  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwF7pDuAOy4) [ by Blonker ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwF7pDuAOy4)**

It takes Percy's eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the bar he's supposed to be meeting Nico in. The other demigod had sent him a message saying he wanted to talk to him about something important relating to the house. Percy wasn't sure why that meant they have to meet in a dark and smokey bar. But, if he was being honest with himself, he'd really meet Nico anywhere. 

He had come to greatly value the other demigod's time as they'd worked on turning the uninhabited cave on the lonely island in the Sulu Sea into a home. Really, Percy valued Nico's company to a point that felt somewhat ridiculous. It's not that he would go anywhere the son of Hades asked any time he asked simply because it was Nico who had asked it. That was ridiculous and sappy and not a way that Percy would ever let himself feel again.

It was simply that it had become physically impossible for Nico to ask for something that Percy would be unwilling to give. Unfortunately, there was no way Nico would ever return those kinds of feelings and so Percy was learning to make do with the friendship that they did have. 

When his eyes finally find Nico he has to suppress the urge to go punch somebody. The guy Nico is talking to, sandy blonde hair and everything Percy is not, is leaning in towards his friend like he'd really like to kiss him. Percy simply can't allow that to happen. It is plain that the other man will use Nico and break his heart. 

"Nico!" Percy exclaims as he makes his way through a group of girls who were until a moment ago looking like they'd love to chat with him. It probably had to do with the fact that he'd bothered to shave and get a haircut when Nico had said he wanted to talk. They'd done a lot of work on the house separately, discussing plans through Iris message as needed. It'd been about four months since he'd actually seen his friend.

Nico scowls at him over the guy he was definitely considering kissing's shoulder. 

"Sorry, I got here a bit early." Percy explains pretending to be oblivious to the fact that there are now two men scowling at him. He can take the mortal no problem. Nico would be an issue but he knows the worst he'll get from him is a good yelling. If that's the price Percy has to pay for protecting Nico from a bad decision he'll gladly pay it twice over. "You said you wanted to talk about something house related?"

Nico's scowl deepens but the blonde mortal backs away a step. "Is this the friend you were waiting on?" He asks Nico, confusion pitching his tone higher than Percy expects it was a minute ago when he was trying to seduce Nico.

Percy flashes a grin and stretches out a hand. "Yup. My name is Percy."

Nico sighs, but really doesn't seem nearly as annoyed as Percy would expect him to be. This is technically the second time Percy has done this to him. Though that time in Australia really had been unintentional. 

The guy looks to Nico who shrugs like, it's your move. He seems to decide that blowing Percy off entirely is the best strategy. Proving the son of the sea's assumption that he was a jerk. "You have a nice time talking to your friend Baby Face." He says pitching his voice about two octaves below what it had been in his confusion a moment ago. "If you want to have some fun with a real man later come find me." He makes a kissy motion in Nico's general direction and saunters back to the bar. 

It's all Percy can do to let the man get out of earshot before he bursts out laughing.

Nico immediately goes on the defensive. His shoulders go up in a clear signal that it would be in Percy's best interest to cease immediately. Unfortunately, Percy has never one to act in his own best interest.

"What are you laughing about?" Nico demands acridly.

"That guy." Percy gasps out. "Come on, I know you have better taste than that."

"What?" Confusion softens the anger in Nico's tone just a little.

"Babyface?" Percy returns. "Please, find someone who can at least do better than that. Like handsome, or sweet heart, or something." There are a lot of things Percy would call Nico, gorgeous, and genius, and incredible, but baby face was not one of them. "You deserve more." 

The fight goes out of Nico like a deflated balloon. "Like it's any of your business." He grumbles half heartedly but he seems content to leave it at that. 

"You're probably right." Percy agrees then asks again. "You said you had something to tell me about the house?" 

Nico perks up at his question. "Oh yeah." He says a smile brightening the angles of his face. "It's done."

That it is not the news Percy had expected. They'd been struggling a lot with getting the finishing touches handled. It was hard to furnish a place when your main means of travel were a boat and shadow travel. A skill Percy absolutely refused to take advantage of because overuse could literally kill Nico.

"Yeah!" Nico says excitedly. Percy hadn't heard that tone in his friends voice since he was ten and had just discovered that the gods he loved pretending were real, actually were. It fills Percy with warmth and for a moment he is tempted to do something that would get him in a lot of trouble, like lean forward and kiss Nico. 

It's probably why he doesn't react quicker when Nico declares "Come on." and grabs him by the wrist. After a moment of pressing dark he finds himself stumbling out of the shadows and onto the dock of what he has started to think of as home. The lanterns he had lined the ceiling with now have a soft blue glow to them. If he squints he can see they are filled with glow stones like he had once seen in Hades palace.

"Come on." Nico says again and Percy finds himself dragged along the path and into the caverns they had shaped into being a home. He wouldn't dare point out how happy Nico is least he ruin it. Still it's not doing anything for his growing need to kiss the other man senseless.

The caverns are familiar but the details are complete now. The lights in the hallway are electrical. Attached to a solar powered generator that Tyson helped him build. Now the bulbs are built into recesses in the wall so that they are hidden. Directed in such a way that the light bounces off the crystal lines naturally in the cave ceiling. 

The floors are no longer sand and rough hewn planks but smooth floating wooden floors that should survive the minimal runoff the cave experiences during heavy rains. 

Even though the hallways in this house are a little longer than one would find in a normal house it isn't long at all until they are in the main room. Once the plain walls of a cavern the large living area is now complete. The hall spills out into a kind of secondary entry way with a place to set your things and leave shoes. Deeper into the room is the recessed living area. That had been Nico's idea, but the plush built-in couch that Percy had built to ring three sides of it went nicely.

The huge kitchen looked out onto the whole thing with a long breakfast bar that could seat all of the seven and associated friends. Not that either of them ever expected to have guests but it was nice to know they would be prepared just in case. 

Here Percy could also see the finishing touches Nico had brought in. Comfy looking stools at the breakfast bar and actual appliances. "This looks awesome Nico." Percy says clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Really. You've done a great job. It's just like home."

"We did awesome." Nico corrects. There's something about the way that Nico looks at him as he says it, his dark eyes shining bright with joy that short circuits Percy's brain. That's why it is entirely not his fault that he replies in the only way he logically can.

The first brush of his lips against Nico's sends a thrill down his spine. He half expects Nico to freeze and not reciprocate. He expects to be forcefully shoved away. What he would never expect in a hundred life times is for Nico to murmur something like "Okay then." 

What he would never expect for the life of the gods themselves is for Nico's lips to press more firmly against his own. For the Son of Hades hands to come up not to shove but to wrap themselves in Percy's jacket and draw him nearer. What he would never expect, even for a moment was for his affection to be returned even in the tiniest form. 

Yet, at least in this moment, his affection was returned a thousand times over.

Later, when they are lying entwined on the couch wrapped together in a soft silky blanket that Percy is sure that Nico acquired from some market across the globe Nico says, "Gods that was hot."

Percy smiles, a little dumbly he's sure. "You're hot." 

Nico blushes and it's something that Percy had not imagined him doing until the moments before now but that too fills him with warmth. 

"We, uh, we should do this again." Nico says uncertainty. But there's no reason for it because Percy is nodding his head enthusiastically before the sentence is ever completed. 

Nico smirks, “I’m glad to see you agree.”

Percy has to scoff at that. “Like I’d say anything else. As you said, that was hot.”

Nico rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to retort in some fashion. If Percy kisses him again to shut him up there’s no one there to know but them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a day late y'all. I had a real life thing delay it. Everything is fine so don't worry! Just, chapter is a day late. Hope you enjoy it anyway!!!


	14. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

** _ Equinox  _ by Audio Machine **

It only occurs to Nico to wonder if Percy even likes tequila when he's stepping out of the shadows and into the cave marina of their home. They've been meeting here off and on for months now. Sometimes, like tonight, it's on purpose and they spend a few days together. Other times, they simply turn up at the same time and are grateful for the unexpected company. Almost every time it means that very fantastic night will be had. 

Even though that had been going on since the house had been completed, thinking about Percy in that way sent an excited thrill down his spine. He’d seen Percy’s boat out in the marina and he was excited to see the other man. Even with the ambiguity surrounding what they are.

It's on Nico as much as it is on Percy but, simply put, they are both hesitant to discuss exactly what it is that they are doing. He's not sure why Percy feels that way. But for Nico, he isn't fully convinced that Percy wants something permanent. That was the point of him going off to sea after all.

His mood a little less bouncy than it was when he came in, Nico makes his way through the cavern and to the main living area of the house. As he gets close to what he considers to be the front door he hears the sounds of sizzling and smells cooked beef. This is odd considering that Percy, as a general rule, does not eat meat. 

"Hey, Nico!" Percy exclaims. He's grinning but his voice sounds mildly panicked. "I’m glad you’re here! Can you come here for a moment. I can't tell if this is cooked yet."

What he smells is steak. Nico isn't surprised that Percy doesn't know how to make steak. It doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't be cooking it in the first place. Then he notices that there are onions and peppers simmering in a pan one burner over. Those Percy seems to know what to do with.

Nico walks into the kitchen to examine Percy's work. The flank steak is still rather pink in the center, but there's a nice char beginning to form on the outside, so at least he got that part right. 

"It needs to go for a little longer." Nico confirms for his friend. "But why are you making steak?'

Percy blushes. "I was hoping you might get here before dinner time." He says and if Nico didn't know better he'd think that Percy sounded a little shy. "So, I decided I'd make fajitas that you would enjoy too."

That at least explains why the rice cooker is out and the distinct smell of beans coming from the pot on one of the middle burners of their six burner stove. There's so many ways he wants to respond. Ways that would acknowledge the possibly unintended romance in such a gesture. If he were wrong about that one of the best times of his life would be over far too soon.

"Can I help?" Nico asks instead.

Percy smiles and his head jerks towards a hotplate sitting out on the counter. "I need to warm the tortillas." 

"Can do." Nico agrees and sets the tequila on the counter. He reaches out to the bag of tortillas, store bought and what Nico thinks of as a fake brand. That is more than likely due to Leo’s extremely opinionated influence. 

"You could have told me you wanted tortilla's." He complains. "I was just in Mexico."

"I didn't know if you'd even come." Percy reminds him. "Much less where you were. I was just hoping. Is that where the tequila came from?"

Nico blushes and stamps down on the strong feelings that fill his chest at the thought of Percy wanting him to come home so badly that he cooked for two. It probably wasn't like that. Percy didn't get a lot of socializing even though of the two he was the least introverted. He was probably just lonely and hoping for some company.

It's easiest to handle the situation by answering the question. “Yeah. We can have margarita’s with our food. It will have to be on the rocks though.

“Fine by me.” Percy agrees.

It’s not long after that all the food comes together. They plate everything and put it out on the dining table. It’s positioned close to the balcony they built. There aren’t really any doors on the wide open entrance. 

Only screens that can be put up if they are both out or there is a storm.

Not that Nico minds as the view opens up directly onto the gorgeous view of the sun setting over the sea.

At first the conversation flows but the food is so delicious that it quickly devolves into the happy sounds of eating. 

They are holding hands and finishing their food when Percy suddenly says, "Nico, what are we doing?"

The panic rises in the back of Nico's throat. Why does Percy have to do this now? The evening was going so well, and Percy was going to question it now? He wasn’t ready for everything to come crashing down.

His hand pulls away from Percy's as he frantically thinks of a way to stop the inevitable. Of course, as is most often the case these days, his first instinct is to kiss the other demigod into submission. 

"I can think of a few things." Nico says coyly, acting like he'd misunderstood. Then, before Percy can retort he catches Percy's lips against his own. As always the smooth slide of Percy’s lips fills him with indescribable emotion. He gasps when Percy finally returns the kiss, hoping Percy will press his advantage.

Percy, stubborn jerk that he is, only returns the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "But what are we doing Nico?"

In for a penny, in for a pound, Nico thinks before growling, "I think that's pretty obvious Percy." And trying to kiss anymore thoughts out of the other man's kelp filled mind. Surely if he kisses him well enough Percy will stop trying to wiggle his way out of this. 

Nico doesn’t mind that not even half his time is spent with this man. But he does not know what he will do if he can’t come home to Percy anymore. He refuses to let that be a possibility. 

This time Percy stops talking and starts kissing. At first Nico thinks he isn’t as into it as he normally is, but it only takes a little encouragement to get Percy on the same page again.

Not long after, they leave the table and head for bed. Nico is grateful that Percy doesn’t mention it again for the rest of the night. They both find much better uses for their mouths instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. So the real life thing became a rather major personal matter. I promise I'm not dying, it's just been a hell of a week and will continue to be so in the months to come. 
> 
> In light of all that's going on I likely won't be able to post every Thursday evening like clockwork. I will continue to endeavor to post in a way that resembles weekly. But at this point I can't, and won't, make any promises.
> 
> All the good vibes ya'll could send my way would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for understanding.


	15. Percy

# Percy

## Valadistok, Russia

**[ _ Tale of the Fire Bird  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shGyQsu0URk) [ by Derek and Brandon Fiechter ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shGyQsu0URk)**

Percy is annoyed. He is annoyed and still sad from how nailing down exactly what he and Nico are to each other went a few weeks ago. Especially since it is clear that Nico doesn’t want him as more than a friend with some side benefits. 

Most importantly though, Percy is cold and does not understand why he is waiting for Nico in the middle of winter in the middle of a cemetery in Vladivostok Russia. Nico isn’t even here to help him stay warm, not that the Son of Hades would probably care to be a part of such a public display of affection anyways.

Percy feels his bad mood increase another notch. This was not going to be good when Nico finally gets here with his friend. The Roman monster hunter for hire had taken on a quest that was so difficult that he couldn't get it done on his own. It was so advanced that even Nico thought it would be an unnecessary risk to do it with a two man team. A two man team that had a child of the big three on it at that. So, he'd called Percy and begged him to meet him in Russia of all places.

He'd promised to split the money with him but that wasn't what mattered to Percy. No the hardest part was Percy would have paid to come just to make sure Nico was safe. The truth was that even though it was clear that Nico didn't feel the same Percy was crazy in love with Nico and he'd do anything to keep the other man safe.

There's a crunch of boot against snow breaking Percy from his darkening thoughts. Nico is walking towards him, in the middle of work he looks serious and dangerous and it's awful that even that makes Percy want to kiss him. This is not the time for that due to the other man who is with him.

Percy is surprised to see that the other man looks a lot like Nico. Not just in coloring, the olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes that Percy has come to assume all Italians poses. No, this man looks like Nico in facial structure as well. They weren't twins or something but they definitely could be related.

Percy gets up from the tree he'd been leaning against and makes his way over to the pair. 

"Could we have met somewhere a little less cold?" Percy complains as way of greeting.

It earns him a smile. At least Nico won't be all business and no fun. Not that he wants to have the fun they could have had around Nico's stern companion. He didn't seem amused by Percy's complaining which further supported Nico's claim that this guy was fully Roman.

Like a Roman demigod but from Rome. He shouldn't be too surprised that there was a Roman camp in Rome, it made sense, really. Still it was the first time he'd had a moment to be grateful for the cold. The long sleeves of his coat covered the symbol of the twelfth legion that would bring more questions than he'd be prepared to have answers for.

Nico rolls his eyes at Percy's complaint and says. "You've fought in colder places, we both know it. Stop whining." 

At least Rome's Roman's aren't completely unable to smile, Percy observes at the upturn of the strangers lips.

The Son of Hades notices his looking. "I guess I should make introductions. Percy this is my friend Giuseppe."

Percy reaches out his hand and grips the other man's arm in the Roman way. "Nice to meet you. So, what exactly are we fighting today?"

"A Roman handshake from a Graceus?" The man asks perplexed.

"That's another instance of asks us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, my friend." Nico interjects suddenly. The mischief dancing in Nico's eyes is hard to identify if you don't know to look for it. 

Giuseppe sighs like he hears that a lot from Nico. "Fine. Keep your Graceus secrets." he complains. "I suppose I should tell you more about the job anyways."

"Yes please." Percy chimes in. "A fight would be a great way to warm up right about now."

"I might wait until I’ve heard what we're doing before I said that." Giuseppe says. "I was contacted by one of my customers here in Vladivostok a few days ago. There is an infestation of-."

"We offer Percy the same clarity you gave me, Giuseppe." Nico interrupts his friends explanation. "Khione has a base here. She's hiding out because she's fighting with her father." Nico says bluntly. "My friend here needs you and me to distract her snowmen guards while he goes inside to retrieve an item that is technically Boreas'."

Percy is annoyed that Nico is pulling him into a fight where someone is trying to use them as cannon fodder. Still, Nico wouldn't do something that he didn't feel was reasonable. Percy suspects Giuseppe is one of Nico's few real friends he's made since the wars. That fact alone is enough to make him go with it. 

"Nico and I are probably you're best bets for a distraction." Percy says instead.

"And if we're fighting a monster that's water based I definitely want you on my side." Nico adds. Suddenly Percy gets the insane idea that he is here simply because Nico wanted to be with him. That was crazy though. 

"I'll melt them." Percy agrees, keeping his tone lazy because he knows it makes the heat curl in Nico.

"Okay, let's go." Giuseppe says suddenly. Normally Romans love to sit around and strategize. Percy is left with the distinct impression that they have made him uncomfortable. 

Percy isn't sure what he expected but it definitely wasn't for Khione's fortress to be a warehouse set into the side of a snow covered mountain slope. He could see the movement of the monsters they would be fighting. They were shaped like clumsily made men. Percy knew from stories from Jason that they were made of snow. The son of Jupiter hadn't had the pleasure of fighting the things. 

"Friends." Giuseppe says softly when they're crouched behind a hedge, out of view of the monsters but close enough to begin a battle. "I need you to keep them busy for about forty five minutes. After that, regardless of if you see me, get out of here. You're going to be at the top of her kill list, don't waste time trying to see if I'm safe. I'll check in tomorrow once I've gotten the item to Boreas."

"Be safe." Nico says and Giuseppe sneaks off into the growing dark.

Nico looks at Percy and he wants to kiss him so badly he aches. One last time. Just in case. 

But, he knows Nico doesn't want or need what he does. So instead he says. "Last one there's a harpies snack." and runs towards the monsters with Riptide drawn.

It's a good thing that their standard of success is not slaying all of Khione's minions. If it were, they would have failed. The snow monsters were hard to fight and impossible to kill. They were able to merge or disassemble themselves. The could morph to absorb the things around them, including the demigods they were fighting. 

The one time it happened to Percy he was able to evaporate the monster with extreme prejudice but that didn't make it an experiment they wanted repeat. The monster of course wasn’t happy about it when it reformed. Finally, with both of them frozen and exhausted their time limit finally ends. Nico tackles Percy into the shadows. The trip ending with his back connecting painfully with the bow of the _Seaking_.

"Lets get out of here!" Nico exclaims. Getting up to begin to untie the boat from the dock. Percy hesitates at first. He feels like they should go back and make sure Giuseppe is alright. 

Percy doesn't even have to voice his thoughts before Nico catches on. "We'll have to trust him. Now come on, I want to be in warmer waters as soon as we can. Unless you want to deal with a pissed off goddess on the deck of your boat.

The thought of that get's Percy moving a lot faster. He has them several nautical miles off the coast before they speak again. "So that's you're friend you used to do guard duty with?" He's hesitant to even get that close to mentioning the kid, but he doesn't know how else to ask.

"Yeah." Nico says softly. He's sitting on the bench on the port side of the boat staring out into the water. "That's Giuseppe. He's an interesting person."

Percy nods. "You look a lot a like." 

Nico turns to him so that Percy can see when he rolls his eyes. "It is true that he is also Italian Percy. But not every Italian looks alike. That's insulting."

"I don't mean it like that." Percy groans. "I just mean facially, you could be cousins or something."

Nico sighs. "My families gone Percy. All I have is Hazel."

"And me." Percy says softly, he knows Nico doesn't want him but he has to try. 

"And my friends, of course." Nico confirms staring at the water again. Percy is glad for it as it means he can't see how the words sting.

There's quite for a moment before Nico says. "I'm tired, I think I'll go nap for a bit. Do you mind taking first watch?"

"Nah." Percy has to fight to keep his tone upbeat. "I'm still keyed up from the fight and the running. I won't mind at all."

With that Nico makes his way below deck leaving Percy to contemplate how he got here staring out at the wide dark sea. A few hours later he accepts and Iris Message from Nico’s friend letting the know he’s okay. Percy makes a mental note to tell Nico in the morning.


	16. Nico

# Nico

## Lahaina, United States

**[ _ Ue Ue-O'tue _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J96G-GiSMgI) [ by Studio Group ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J96G-GiSMgI)**

The first thing Nico is aware of when he steps out of the shadows onto the beach in Hawaii is the warm sea breeze caressing his skin. It reminds him of Percy’s warm fingers trailing across his skin. He finds himself shivering despite the winds warmth. It’s been a few weeks since he’s felt those fingers. What with Percy having to answer some sea emergency. 

He scans the crowd of party goers on the beach. There is no reason to dwell on his relationship with Percy. They are enjoying the moments they have together and that can be enough for Nico.

Nico wants it to be so much more. But with the way that Percy pressed to know what they were that one night at home. And the way he’s tried so hard to avoid doing anything to seem remotely like a couple since. Well it was clear that while Percy enjoyed him he didn’t want him. But that’s the kind of thinking that will lead to depression.

Instead he lets himself experience the present. Hazel is somewhere among the crowd of mortals and demigods. He hasn’t seen his sister in months. 

It’s not Hazel that Nico sees first, but Leo practically standing in the bonfire. Hazel is with him, of course. Huddled near the bonfire with Piper. Frank and Jason are there too, talking to Leo. Someone probably needs to remind Leo that if he gets any closer to the fire he’s going to upset the mortals. 

Nico heads over to the group. Hazel sees her brother coming and rushes forward to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. “Nico! It’s been forever, I’ve missed you.”

His sister admonishes in that soft way that lets him know that she also understands. All of his friends had become accustomed to his wandering ways over the years. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes anyways because he missed her too. 

Once Hazel has released him from the hug he is able to turn towards the rest of his friends. He doesn’t see these people often, but he can honestly say that he counts them among his friends.

“Nico.” Jason says with a bright smile and an offered fist bump. “Good to see you, man.”

“You too.” Nico says returning the gesture. “I’m glad to be here. It’s been a while since we’ve all hung out.” That of course is a partial untruth. There are missing members of the party. Annabeth insisted she was too busy to come. More importantly Percy seems to not have arrived yet. Not that it’s a big deal. The Kelphead promised he would come, that was all Nico needed. 

“How have you been?” Piper asks.

“Good.” Nico says. “I’ve spent more time at home, then I have in a long time. No jobs for me to take, besides a quick cyclops fight two days ago. It’s actually been really nice.”

Normally mentioning the work he does around Hazel is a bad idea. His sister wishes he would do something a little more permanent. Preferably in New Rome where she could see him more often. 

This time was different.

“Home?” Hazel asked with a raised eyebrow that made it clear Nico had about three seconds to start explaining himself. 

To make matters worse, Frank seemed to think this was a situation in which he needed to intervene. “Nico, please tell us you aren’t living in the Underworld again?”

Nico knew he was moments away from the entire group exploding and he needed to do something. Shadow Traveling away was looking like a good option. It didn’t get that far, he still isn’t sure if that’s a good thing.

“Hey guys!” Percy’s voice says from behind him just before he receives a gentle squeeze around his shoulders. He looks up to see his friend grinning charmingly at the group. “Sorry I’m late. Someone ran off on a cyclops job without me a couple of days ago and I had to get to Hawaii the long way.”

“It wasn’t a two man job!” Nico defends himself before he can really think what fighting like an old married couple might look like to the others. “Besides you were making noises about some protect the reef’s thing after you visited the ocean town with the kraken. I figured you would want to come by boat so you could go to that on the way.”

“Yeah, but maybe I was hoping you would come with me.” Percy shrugs like its not really that big of a deal. Nico fights off the disappointment. “You still haven’t gone sailing with me voluntarily, even though I’ve Shadow Traveled with you plenty.”

He’s trying to figure out the best way to ask what Percy wants him to say when Jason clears his throat. 

There’s a moment of awkward silence that nobody really seems to know how to fill. Finally Hazel says, “Well, you two seem to be hanging out a lot for people who hate each other.” 

“Oh, that?” Percy says, managing to look a bit embarrassed. “That was all a big misunderstanding.”

Piper raises a disbelieving eyebrow at that claim “You didn’t speak to each other for ten years.”

“It was a really big misunderstanding.” Percy says earnestly, Nico can’t help that his wide eyes make him snicker. 

“The cows.” He manages to confirm through his huffs of laughter. Unfortunately their explanation does not seem to be helping their case. 

He wants to swear that they aren't crazy and explain properly about the cateoplab rumors, but Percy is pouting at him for laughing and all he can do is laugh harder. 

"Cow's made you stop talking to each other?" Frank tries to get them to clarify. 

"Well, rumors." Percy says clearly deciding that Nico will be of no use. "Everyone took what happened during the fight against the Catoblepas and used it to make me sound really dumb That on top of the things going on between me Annabeth, what happened in the forum, and well, everything else. I got the message that I wasn't wanted by Nico either and I left."

"And I got the message that for some reason Percy hated me." Nico says having finally caught his breath. Sobered by the seriousness of what Percy had to say.

"Anyways it was all a massive misunderstanding." Percy confirms. "We're cool now. Have been since I was last in New Rome."

"And you're now living together?" Jason states skeptically. Nico gets it, it's a really strange situation but a little support from their friends and family would be great. 

"Yeah?" Percy says stating both of their confusion as to why them being sometimes roommates was so hard to understand. 

"Okay." Hazel is the one to finally say. In a way that makes it clear that she's asking everyone to get off their case. Nico has never been so grateful to have his sister in his life. "I'm glad you two worked everything out." 

"Us too." Piper agrees leaning against Jason. 

From there the conversation devolves into talk of New Rome. As Nico knew Leo had recently moved in with Hazle and Frank. The three of them had gotten tired of pretending they weren't in love with each other and quite simply stopped. 

Piper had a property in the area but she only visited her friends. In a way she was like Percy and Nico, only she was using her talent and fathers money to stay in upscale locations all over the world. Jason of course was a god, and doing whatever gods do. But he visited Piper every time he got the chance.

When the group started discussing Annabeth's latest projects with the federal government Percy leaves to dance among the mortals. Nico didn't blame him. Though he understood the two did sometimes talk it didn't change the fundamental differences that tore them apart. Percy still felt inferior to what Annabeths's expectations of him had been and hurt to hear about it through her success. 

"So, what kind of work have you been doing now that you have a more permanent living situation, Nico?" Hazel asks hopefully.

"Oh, home is more like our home base." Nico says. "We both still wander the world. Percy with sailing and me doing my monster fighting. We just both have someone to go to when it's over. Where I meant somewhere.”

“I see.” Hazel says, graciously letting the slip up pass. 

A little later he sees Percy dancing with some mortal girl. She’s getting closer than Nico likes and before he can really think he excuses himself from the group to intervene. Later he’ll make something up about it being his turn to cockblock, but that’s not really the truth. It was much more a matter of not wanting the woman anywhere near Percy.

“Sorry to interrupt.” he tells the girl, pulling Percy to him. He’s relieved that the other demigod comes willingly, “But this guy promised to spend some time with me and I don’t really want to let that go to waste.”

She huffs and flaunts off to someone else. Nico doesn’t really care he’s too busy caught up in Percy’s amused smirk. 

“Jealous?” Percy asks clearly amused.

“No.” Nico denies too quickly. He pulls Percy’s hands to his hips in a facsimile of dancing, hoping to cover his feelings. “She was clearly only after you for the money your boat made her think you have. Besides, it’s my turn to cockblock you.” 

Percy grins. “Fair enough. You plan on rewarding me for letting you?”

Nico grins back. Enjoying the moment and wishing it meant more. “Maybe, let’s finish this dance first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real up in here y'all. What did you all think of Giuseppe last chapter?


	17. Percy

# Percy

## Camp Jupiter, United States

**[ _ We're All Leaving _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr4OFrMorco) [ by Arcade Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr4OFrMorco)**

"I'm sorry I don't have time for more than just a coffee." Annabeth says as she fiddles distractedly with the edge of her cup. "It really is great catching up with you, but with everything going on, I really can't afford to miss this meeting with the investors. If they back out of the project it will lose the company millions of dollars."

They're sitting at Bombillo's espresso stand sipping hot coffee. He'd managed to find a moment from working with some scientists on removing microplastics form the ocean and arguing with Nico about what color they should paint the bedrooms to visit his friends in New Rome. It was Leo's birthday and since Nico had a job to do he had reasoned that at least one of them should go. 

Which left Percy catching up with everyone and trying not to feel awkward about how vastly different the life he picked for himself was from everyone else. Not that he regretted any of it for even a moment. It just really stood stark in moments like this when he's struggling to maintain a conversation because it's about business. 

Percy can't begin to imagine what a million dollars looks like. He expects a lot. He normally subsists on what money he can get from finding cool sea items, or sometimes working at a seaside shop. He doesn't require a lot of money living off the ocean as he does. 

Honestly drachmas are his most used currency and he gets those for helping people in the ocean all the time. If things ever do get desperate he just stops by a major hub and pickpockets the kind of person who casually talks about several million dollars like losing it might be a disappointment. 

He probably shouldn't mention that to Annabeth. It's the first time they've stopped to catch up in a long time and he doesn't want her walking away in disgust.

"But that's enough about me." She adds, the new tendency to fidget with her cup must be a replacement for how she used to play with the end of her long braid when she was uncomfortable. "How are things with you. Hazel mentioned that you've been hanging out with Nico some?"

Percy chokes on his drink. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't expecting her to know or care about that. It's not that he thought he had a hope in Hades with Annabeth anymore. Or, really, that he would want it if the chance came up. As this conversation has shown, they have very little in common anymore, even if he does care for her deeply. No, he just wasn't expecting it to be her that tried to dig into a relationship he desperately wanted but would probably never get.

Still Percy wasn't going to even think about lying. Annabeth would catch him out and that would be much worse. "We're, uh, living together." Percy says gracelessly. He's not sure how else to put meaning to what they are without belittling how he feels.

He could say they're roommates but Percy wants so much more. And saying they are dating is being dishonest because Nico clearly doesn’t want that. Logically he knows that means that they're just roommates, but he doesn't like it. 

Annabeth looks surprised. "Oh. I hadn't realized you'd moved back to New York. Unless you've bought a house somewhere else?"

"We live in a finished out dry cave on a deserted island." Percy says plainly. He loves the house he built with Nico. Loves the life they have and wishes it could go on forever with them becoming more and more like a couple. There is no way that someone like Annabeth would see the attraction of that life.

"That's," Annabeth is clearly at a loss for what to say. He knows one of their friends is behind him by the relief on her face. "Oh, Piper! Come here, sit with us. It's so good to see you! Are you here for Leo's birthday as well? I really wish I could come too."

Annabeth gets up to give the other woman a hug. Percy stands and gives Piper a hug as well, relieved to have someone who can maybe mediate the two worlds that now collide when Percy and Annabeth speak to each other.

"We were just talking about Percy and Nico's house. While we wait for Hazel, Leo, and Frank." Annabeth says, to catch the Daughter of Aphrodite up. 

"Oh, yes do tell us about what you two love birds are up to these days." Piper says. 

Percy feels like Piper had dumped a bucket of ice water down his shirt. He didn't need to ask how she had come to that conclusion. Looking back at their display on the beach in Hawaii it'd be hard to come to any other conclusion. Still, Percy knew that Nico didn't want it to be like that. It felt terrible that he would have to correct the group.

"Oh, we," Percy starts unsure how to continue with correcting the two fierce women. 

"Piper!" Hazel's voice exclaims from behind him. "You aren't interrogating my brother's boyfriend without me, are you?" 

Piper grins guiltily at the other woman. "I was preparing him for you?"

"Geez ladies." Leo sighs, pulling a chair up and making himself comfortable next to Percy. "Let the poor guy breathe. I'm sure he's more than happy to explain why they didn't tell us they were dating first."

"Honestly, they don't have to tell us anything." Frank adds joining the table. "I mean, it'd be nice to know what the rest of the family is up to but it’s not a requirement."

He lets the rest of the thought trail off. Now Percy feels guilty for not telling them about a relationship that doesn't exist and about not telling them that said relationship doesn't exist.

"As long as Percy treats Nico right, I don't care." Hazel adds supportively. "If they're happy I'm happy. And if Nico isn't happy, well Percy knows Arion will help me find him." 

It feels like the truth is stuck in his throat. The words literally choking him. Stuck at the back of his throat obstructing breath like he'd chosen to swallow a seashell. 

"Thanks guys." Percy manages to choke out. "But it's not like that."

"It's not like what?" Piper asks confused. Then gasps, "You two did not get married without telling us!"

"You what?" Hazel shrieks earning the group a disapproving look from some nearby by lares.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims unhappily. Probably displeased to be deprived the opportunity to plan something like a wedding. 

"We're not dating!" Percy cuts the girls off curtly. 

His words bring absolute silence. Frank and Leo are scowling at him like they have some very strong opinions about how he is behaving. Percy doesn't care. He couldn't handle talking about the life he didn't have. He just needed them to stop. 

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says slowly. Finally bothering to read his mood and probably realizing exactly how distressing he finds this conversation. "How can you not be dating if you are living together. In a house you both built." 

"We're roommates." Percy says, trying to keep his tone decisive instead of sad. "Neither of us had a place to call home. We thought, since we're both at least semi-nomadic why not have the same home base. It means our stuff is cared for more than a couple of times a year and gives us somewhere to go if we need it."

He refrains from mentioning the things that happen when they are both home, or how often that actually occurs. Those were the kinds of facts that would encourage the wrong impression. 

"Oh." Hazel says sounding a little embarrassed. "That is, not what I expected. Not that it's a problem!" She adds hastily. "I still think that if you two are happy I'm happy. Even if you're just friends."

"I'm sorry Percy." Piper adds. "I thought I saw something between you and jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have shared my thoughts without checking with you first.”

The group grows quiet and Percy feels guilty for bringing such a somber mood to Leo's birthday. He of course forgets that Leo is the king of bouncing back and he tends to bring the seven with him if they want to go or not.

"Well, sucks that we're not celebrating two things." Leo says seriously. "But it's still not every day that I turn thirty guys. Come on let's go party. We have reservations and then I think Dakota has something planned that I'm not supposed to know about. We don't want to be late for that!"

As the group gets up to follow Leo out, drawn to his bright mood and taking it on for themselves Percy holds back. Annabeth stays with him. She has to leave soon after all. "Are you alright, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy nods and puts on a smile. Hoping that the years apart will make her fall for it. "Of course, Wise Girl. Just sorry to make everyone get all excited over nothing. Now, I'm sorry to leave but I have a birthday to celebrate." He follows the group before Annabeth has a chance to decide if she wants to argue it with him. 


	18. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ Life Chronicles _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItxR_YTL-2E) [ by Audiomachine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItxR_YTL-2E)**

Nico hears Percy coming down the tunnel as he shifts the ice to better cover the aching parts of his elbow. He's glad Percy is home and excited to hear how Leo's birthday went. He was so disappointed when he realized that work would not allow him to go to the celebration. The only thing that kept him from doing something really irresponsible like turning down the contract was knowing that Percy would be able to go and give everyone his regrets. 

When Percy comes in he's tracking sand in with his sandals. Not that it'd be much better without, he's always so covered in sea salt and stuff when he comes in from sailing. Still they'd left a shoe station at the entrance of the cave especially for this reason and Nico was not happy to see that he'd be having the skeleton butler sweep out the hall again. 

"Percy." Nico says plaintively. "You're shoes. Please. Jeeves complains for days when he has to sweep out the entire house from sand. And I know the sound of his teeth clacking together sets your nerves on end." What he doesn't say is that the sound makes Percy cranky which makes Nico cranky. That is best left unmentioned. 

Percy looks down distractedly and Nico is left with the distinct impression that something has upset him. "What, oh, sorry man." Percy says awkwardly kicking off his shoes and placing them by the front door so they don't continue bringing in sand. Nico wants nothing more than to smooth the frown furrowing Percy's brow. 

He's not sure he's allowed that so instead he pats the place next to him on the couch. "Come here and tell me about Leo's birthday."

It seems that is the wrong thing to say as Percy's eyes go even sadder. Still the Son of Poseidon does as Nico asked and comes to sit with him on the couch. His eyes narrow when he's down the steps and standing in the sitting area. 

"What did you do to your arm Nico?" Percy asks. Nico has to tell himself that the tone of voice isn't protective and is only a friend concerned about another friend’s injury. Still it's clear that Percy is actually concerned even if the reasons aren't what Nico desperately wants.

"I jarred it during the fight with the empoussa." Nico says hoping that Percy is left with the impression that it's no big deal. He could not handle it if Percy tried to tend to his wounds. The tenderness in such a gesture would be too much. 

"Is it bad?" Percy asks like he wants to reach out and help. 

"It's fine." Nico says curtly to stem any more tenderness from Percy. "Really. I'm just icing it as a precaution. How was the trip?"

Nico almost regrets asking when his question replaces Percy's caring expression with the sadness that was there before. "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Percy says reluctantly. "Leo was excited to be thirty. I even got to speak with Annabeth for a bit. We don't have much in common anymore but it was good to hear for myself that she's doing so well."

Nico is confused because what Percy is telling him and the expression on the other demigod's face are entirely different. If Nico were going by how Percy was acting he'd assume that something horrible had occurred. Nico can't help but worry that something is wrong with Hazel. Which is probably why he isn't more careful with his words. "Percy if everything went as well as you are saying you wouldn't be acting like the Seaking has a hole in the hull. What happened?"

Percy sighs. Looking out at the ocean like he hopes a sea monster might appear for him to a fight. The next several breaths sound like he's gathering courage to say something he think's Nico won't like. Nico knows all too well what that sounds like. He has since he was ten years old and Percy had to tell him he was alone in the world. 

Cold terror has washed over Nico in waves before Percy has ever said a word. "I'm sorry Nico," Percy begins and it's never good when that's how Percy begins what he has to say. "I really don't know how they all got the idea, but for some reason everyone thought we were dating. Piper even accused us of having gotten married without telling anyone."

Nico doesn't really hear the rest of what Percy has to say about what the others say. He's gotten the important part well enough and he really doesn't want to hear any more. Percy is upset because everyone thinks they're dating and Percy thinks that's terrible. Worse he expects Nico to agree and so he's apologizing for it. 

At some point Percy stops talking. Nico knows because he's watching him expectantly. Nico has no idea what to say. He stares back blankly. It feels like the life they have is ending and he doesn't know how to put things back together. 

"I think they got the idea in Hawaii. I guess the way we were talking came across as flirting or something?" Percy babels, like maybe explaining why their friends would have the idea will make it better. Like Percy isn't bringing it to Nico's attention because he's that against the idea of dating Nico. 

"Oh, I guess I can see where that would happen." Nico says sourly. He has no idea what else to say. It's clear that Percy is uncomfortable with what their friends think. He knows he has to have mercy on Percy and break off the best days of his life. But it hurts so bad and he doesn't want to.

"Yeah." Percy says softly. "I, uh, I did my best to set them straight."

So, there it is. "Well. That's good then. I'm glad everything got sorted at least. Wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea." Nico says unable to even look Percy in the eyes. It isn't good, of course. It's terrible and Nico wants to scream and rage at the unfairness of it all. But it's not like Percy forced him into this heartbreak. He knew all along that this was where they were going.

"Yeah." Percy says before falling silent for several long moments. "Hey, I have some groceries on the  _ Seaking _ . I'm going to go grab them and make lunch, okay?"

Nico is only half aware of the fact that he nods in agreement to whatever Percy has offered. He's not going to be here for it of course. He's not sure where he'll be but he knows he can't keep infecting Percy's space when they don't want the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be angry with me. We have two whole chapters left, I promise!!!
> 
> Also...if you're up for something a lot more dark, but that will eventually be a LOT longer....I just posted a Percico story called Hybrid Theory.


	19. Percy

# Percy

## Dublin, Ireland

 ** _ Star of the County Down _ by Mark O'Connor**

Percy is surprised by how much he likes Ireland. He's sailing off the coast of Dublin and it's the first time he's been moved by his surroundings since Nico left. So disgusted by what their friends thought that he'd just left and never come back. The first week Percy waited hoping Nico might eventually return. When he'd finally realized Nico was never coming home he left with the intention to never return himself.

The following two months of sailing are a sort of blur. He'd gone through the motions. He'd fought a kraken and saved a dolphin but it all stopped mattering. Seeing his favorite places in the ocean didn't do anything to ease the ache in his heart. He was a lost sailor searching for home but not sure where that was.

The towering green cliffs of Ireland are ravaged by storms and time. That made something in Percy's broken heart stir. Maybe he'd stay here for a while. He wouldn't fish but he could rent the Seaking out for boat tours or something. He'd just have to learn the area first. 

He guides the Seaking into Dublin Port and docks his boat at a rentable dock. It costs a little more than he expected, so he'll have to make money some way if he plans to stay more than a few days. 

Once the boat is docked he explores the city. Maybe Ireland will be able to offer him some previously unfound guidance on how to mend his aching heart. 

Percy finds himself walking down Fade Street. It's clearly one of the tourist hot spots so at least Percy won't have to worry about not blending in. Maybe after walking for a bit he'll go into one of the bars. 

He's not sure he is at that point yet. Percy prefers to drink when he's happy after all. Drinking because of sadness or stress was more Nico's thing. 

Percy is so lost in thought that he's not watching where he's going. Which is why he shouldn't be surprised when his foot catches on something squishy, a familiar voice cries out and they both go crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" Nico says not having looked up to see who tripped him. "Watch where you're going."

Percy has never genuinely wished he could shadow travel before. Faced with the prospect of speaking with Nico after having angered him, he wished that was an ability he had. He opens his mouth to apologize when dark eyes finally look up. The anger slides off of Nico's face and for a moment Percy thinks he sees sadness, but it quickly replaced by Nico's cool mask of ineffable calm. 

"Oh. Percy." Nico says flatly.

"Hi Nico." Percy says hoping the hurt tone in his voice can be attributed to the fact that his ankle is bleeding and not because he aches with a need to make things right. "I didn't realize you were coming to Dublin."

"I didn't really mean to." Nico says sounding like Percy has thrown him off balance in more than the physical sense. "Not sure why I came really. I had a possible lead and it felt right."

"Me too. The feeling right." Percy says climbing to his feet and holding a hand out to help Nico get to his. There was no need to be impolite after all. Nico accepts his help wobbly on his feet but pulls away quickly. The one brief contact had sent Percy's heart to singing, when Nico pulled away Percy fell like Icarus.

"Well, I should get going." Nico says turning to do just that. "It was good seeing you, Percy." 

Percy has to do something to make Nico stay. His mind rushes through possibilities each one crazier than the last. He's so overwhelmed that his vision begins to darken.

The last thought he has before passing out is that Nico shouldn't be struggling on his own two feet. 

When Percy wakes up, he's tied to a post. The ground below him is a slab of finished concrete. His ankle is bandaged from a cut he now expects was made with a drugged weapon. 

He slowly raises his head feeling off kilter with the movement. He, or he should say they, seem to be in some kind of an abandoned pub. Nico is tied to another post a few feet away.

Percy immediately begins squirming against the ropes tying his hands together. "Nico. Wake up." Percy hisses.

Speaking was probably a mistake. There is the click of dress shoe heels on the floor behind him. When their captor passes Percy has the impression of jeans and white wings. He's hesitant to give them the satisfaction of looking up.

Nico groans painfully next to him and Percy stops caring about them at all. "Hey, Nico. Are you okay?"

Those gorgeous dark eyes blink open and stare at Percy dazedly. "Percy, what?"

"Hello, Nico." their captor says smoothly. Percy instantly knows they've been kidnapped by a god. No one else could have a voice like scotch but so threatening at the same time. "I am quite disappointed to be here again."

"Lay off." Percy growls. He has no idea who the god is or what they mean by again but they aren't laying a hand on Nico. 

"Now Percy." The god says displeased to have to speak with him at all. "Don't take that tone with me when we haven't even been introduced. I'm sure Nico would love to help us with that." 

"This is Cupid." Nico all but spits the name. Whatever caused Nico to meet the love god before it wasn't good. 

"Thank you Nico." Cupid says, and Percy thinks it's been a while since he's met a god so patronizing. "Now, I'm sure you are both wondering why we're here."

"I'd rather know why we're tied up." If Percy keeps mouthing off he'll keep Cupids attention away from Nico. "I mean, even if it was something I'm in to, well, not so much with you. You know?"

Nico's eyes go wide like he can't believe Percy just said that. Percy is just getting started. 

"If I untied you, you would run." Cupid says tiring quickly of Percy's mouthiness. "Now, shut up unless you want me to actually harm Nico. He and I need to talk."

"Because that worked so well last time." Nico growls. "I really liked the part where you outed me in front of a friend. That was great."

Even without the venom in Nico's voice Percy could tell that would not be great. 

"Now Nico." Cupid says sternly, walking over to him and squatting down so they were looking each other in the eye. Not that Percy would ever want to look into those disturbing red eyes. "That is no way to speak to someone who is in your corner. You know you'll feel better if you talk about what has been lying so heavily on your heart."

Nico doesn't dignify that with a response. Glaring at the love god as if he really wished his hands would come free so he could strangle him. 

"Why don't you share those thoughts with us." Cupid continues. "Secrets about love only damage. I know you know this. So, tell us, tell Percy. Who is it that has your heart? Why don't you want to go home?"

Nico looks like Cupid has physically struck him with each word and Percy cannot take the pain on his face. His gorgeous dark eyes are glassy with unshed tears and Percy will do anything to keep them from falling.

"He's not the only one with a secret, jerk." Percy says knowing he's probably going to get shot with an arrow and not in the struck by love way. 

Cupid ignores him. "Nico, come on Nico. Don't you think Percy deserves to know. Even if he hates you, don't you deserve to let Percy know." 

Percy has no idea what Cupid is talking about. At least in reference to what Nico could probably be keeping from him. Part of his mind is screaming that there must be someone else but Percy can't bear that.

Cupid's words are also ringing true with Percy. Nico's not the only one with a secret after all.

"Stop." Nico growls. "Just stop talking." 

Cupid's hand is a blur until it connects with Nico's cheek. The imprint of Cupid's hand stands in stark contrast with Nico's pale skin. "Now Nico." Cupid chastises. "I'd hate to have to hurt you." 

Percy has seen enough. 

"Stop." He cries out. "Please, just leave him alone. If you're after someone who's keeping secrets take me instead. I've been keeping secrets too. Please."

Cupid turns to him, a smile crossing his face that Percy can only feel is cruel. "And what's that, Perseus?"

The words stop in Percy's throat but he has to say it. Even if Nico can never look at him again, it has to be said in full. Not hinted at. Not skirted around. "I love him. I'm in love with Nico, but I've been too afraid of being rejected to say so. Isn't that the kind of thing you're looking for? So, torture me instead."

Cupids grin grows and Percy is left with the distinct impression that he has played exactly into Cupid's hand. "Thank you, Perseus." He turns back to Nico. "See now Nico. That wasn't hard at all."

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?" Nico says his tone is absolutely scathing. His expression is much worse. "I'm not playing your games. You want us to work things out, go away and let me talk to my boyfriend in peace." 

Cupid laughs at the insult. Laughs like he's won something, like Nico hasn't just said something entirely incomprehensible to Percy's ears.

"And you are lucky that I like it when demigods show a little spunk. Most gods would want a little recognition for all the work I've done. What you think the drakon in Tai O got there on it's own. Oh, you two are adorable." Cupid grins then snaps his fingers and suddenly they aren't in Ireland anymore. 

The fact that he's now sprawled face down on the beach of their island like he'd just been cut free from a pole isn't the most mind blowing part for Percy. Nor is the fact that he can hear the Seaking bobbing in the ocean a bit away, as if it has been anchored there. No, the most mind blowing thing for Percy were the words that the demigod lifting himself out of the sand across from him had just said.

"You're boyfriend?" Percy asks hesitantly after lifting himself to his knees. 

Nico sighs, stands up and brushes himself off before walking over to Percy to help him up. "Well, that is normally what you call two men in a relationship." He says drily. But Percy is watching Nico's eyes and sees the uncertainty there. 

"I'd like that a lot." Percy says. "Even more than I want to take you home."

"But your boat?" Nico asks uncertainty, but follows when Percy takes his hand and leads him into their house. 

"I'm sorry." Percy says as soon as they're in the big room. "I should have just said what I wanted months ago."

"And you tried." Nico reminds him remembering fajita night and the panic it caused. "I'm the one who wouldn't let you. I'm sorry for that."

Percy smiles. "Well, we're here now. I love you, Nico." Percy tries uncertain. It was one thing to say it the heat of the moment. Now was different. 

Nico smiles, kisses him and pulls away enough to say, "I love you too." Those words are whispered a hundred more times throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	20. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ We Move Lightly _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BYe-UfzgPk) [ by Dustin O'Halloran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BYe-UfzgPk)**

Nico wakes up to the sound of snoring. It's Percy and it takes a moment for him to remember how he got here. Once he finally does remember the conflicting feelings of rage towards Cupid and joy that he and Percy were at home together overwhelm him. Even though he wants nothing more to roll over and bury his face in Percy's shoulder the mess of feelings eventually propels him out of bed. 

He pulls on some socks so the cave floors don't let his feet get too cold and pads his way to the kitchen. As he leaves the bedroom Percy rolls over and hugs a pillow closer to him grumbling in his sleep. If he wanted Nico could crawl back into bed to replace that pillow and it wouldn't mean anything but that he'd decided he did want to sleep in with his boyfriend. 

The feeling, though good, is overwhelming. Another morning he's sure the call of being in bed with Percy will be too strong to resist. This morning he decides to make breakfast and surprise the other demigod with breakfast in bed. It will be nice repayment for all the times Percy had cooked for them. Besides the task will give him time to process that Cupid was interfering with his life once again.

It's not that he thinks that Percy wasn't actually in love with him. That was proven twelve times over last night in Dublin, and later again at home. It's not really even that he didn't think they'd come to this point on their own, some time, in the future. No, what wasn't setting right with Nico was that their relationship was just another game for the gods to play with. When it means so much more to him. 

When he opens the fridge he finds that Jeeves has been keeping it stocked for them. So, there's eggs, milk, lunch meat and bread though not a lot else. They only kept bare minimums around when they weren't home. There was no reason for steak or vegetables to go bad in the fridge because no one was around to eat them for two months. 

They do have cereal still. It's not a typical breakfast but Nico thinks it will have to do. Their only other option is for Nico to shadow travel to Manila and back. Which would be easily done, but it would definitely end in Percy being the one to make breakfast while Nico takes a nap. 

He's just turned on the stove and started breaking eggs into the pan when arms wrap around Nico's waist. It's Percy who buries his face into Nico's neck now while Nico makes quick work of the eggs. 

"You got up early." Percy complains. He's always slow to start in the mornings used to idyllic days on the water that mostly run to his schedule unless a storm system has different ideas. 

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Nico explains. Knowing it would set off alarm bells in Percy's head so early in the relationship but also having learned his lesson about keeping things that involve both of them to himself. 

"Everything alright?" Percy's tone has become cautions and his arms have loosened slightly like if he needs to move he will. But he hasn't let go, and Nico takes that for a sign that he wants to hear him out. 

"With us, everything is perfect." Nico says, wanting to make sure that Percy understands that he's happy with how they are right off the bat. He needs to explain how Cupid has made him deeply unhappy, but he doesn't want Percy to think even for a minute that transfers to Nico not wanting him. 

He takes the eggs off the heat and turns in Percy's arms so he can wrap his arms around the other man and kiss his forehead. They're about the same height but Nico thinks he may have an inch on Percy. "This is everything I've ever wanted. Long before we even stopped talking the first time."

"So I am your type!" Percy says victoriously. His smile brightens when Nico laughs and shakes his head making Nico feel warm despite the cool morning air blowing in through the balcony.

"Yes, you're my type. You're also a pain in my behind." Nico says. 

"I really wanted to be your type." Percy confesses. "Even back then. Annabeth and I were falling apart and I hated everything about actually living in New Rome but sometimes all I could really think about was why exactly I wasn't your type."

"It wasn't healthy for me to be in love with you then." Nico says honestly. "I was kind of fanboy obsessed with you if I'm being honest. I didn't really know you like I do now."

"But you like what you see now?" Percy asks. And Nico suddenly thinks that Percy may be just as insecure as he is. 

"Yes." Nico doesn't know how to ask for the same confirmation from Percy but something must show on his face.

"I don't think I was really ready to be with anyone then." Percy says honestly. "I had to figure out what life post going through actual hell on several occasions looked like for me. Figure out what I wanted to do for the world when I wasn't saving it from the gods enemies."

"Being a professional eco terrorist." Nico supplies helpfully. His stomach chooses that moment to growl and Percy lets him go in favor of grabbing plates and bowls. 

"Yup." Percy says the whole I saved the world it can't die now lecture had and finished in one significant look. "So, now that we've primed ourselves about feelings, you want to tell me why you couldn't sleep."

Though he knew they had to talk about what happened with Cupid Nico had kinda hoped they could let it go for another day or two. Still if Percy's asking Nico is going to answer. Not talking about these things is what got them kidnapped in the first place. 

"The love god that kidnapped us is a total jerk and I just hate that he felt it was necessary to interfere with us. Not that I am against there being an us. Like I said it's something I've wanted in some way my whole life. I would just like to think we would have come to that conclusion on our own without his frankly offensive version of help. I guess I couldn't sleep anymore because that was getting underneath my skin."

They're sitting at the table now eating their food together. Nico wants to get the talking over with so he can enjoy the time with Percy. He has a job in a week and while he knows that now he'll always be able to come home to Percy, or meet him somewhere, that doesn't mean he doesn't want to enjoy the time they do have right now. 

"You said you'd met before." Percy says carefully. "I kind of have the feeling it was the same kind of thing."

"It was during the quest of seven." Nico says honestly. "You and Annabeth were, missing." He knows that Percy knows where they were and he knows that's really all that needs to be said on the matter. "Jason and I had taken a quest to retrieve Diocletian's scepter. Unfortunately that absolute jerk was the one who had and it he refused to hand it over until I'd confessed to being in love with you. Honestly I thought he'd let the whole thing go."

"That really sucks." Percy says. "I really don't like how pushy he is with things. There's much better ways to get people to talk than that." Nico notices that Percy is much more annoyed about the methods Cupid chose to use than the fact Cupid got involved at all. 

"You don't care that a love god has been messing with us?" Nico asks surprised. 

Percy waves it off. "Love gods have been messing with my life since I learned what a crush was. I don't care what they think or want. I think they can't work if there isn't already something there. I just don't like it when the get pushy. The way we've been treated that's wrong and angers me."

Nico nods thoughtfully. He feels better now that he knows that Percy doesn't feel they've been made to be this way. "So, we're out of food." Nico says, "Do you think we could go to Manila today?"

Percy grins then. A satisfied grin, like Nico had just suggested the best thing. "Sure I'll get the Seaking ready in a bit but first I'd really like to kiss you. Then we should probably call your sister."


	21. Liddy

# Liddy

## Camp Halfblood, United States

**[ _ Run Free _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKelBDsTae4) [ by Two Steps from Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKelBDsTae4)**

The excitement has been building for Liddy throughout lunch. Soon, they will have the ship races, an idea Chiron had earlier in the summer. She is sure he pretty much immediately regretted it. The idea was that building and racing a ship was much more difficult than building and racing a chariot. Therefore campers were more likely to put care and forethought into what they were doing making it safer.

What he wasn't expecting was for the teams to get dirty so fast. There had been sabotaging of different campers boats. There had been full out sword fights during the campfire from disagreeing teammates, teasing, bullying, snide remarks and sometimes death threats. The usual camp nonsense ratcheted to ninety-five. 

Regardless of your thoughts leading up to it, today was race day and Liddy was excited. She, Sophie and Tyler had joined the same team choosing to repurpose a smaller boat. The truth was that they weren't likely to win. Some of the Hephaestus and Athena teams ups were much more likely to smoke everybody. Still, as long as they managed to sink Aiden from Hermes cabin Liddy didn't really care one way or the other.

As soon as lunch hour ends Chiron stands up at the main table. The Camp Director doesn't seem quite as displeased as he had throughout the entire process. Liddy is struck with the suspicion that Chiron must have something up his sleeve. 

"Heroes!" the centaur calls, like he does before a game of capture the flag. "It is the time you have all valiantly been waiting for. You know your racing order, and the rules. Any hero who starts anywhere but their assigned place is disqualified. As with capture the flag dismembering and killing are prohibited. I have arranged a surprise for you to contend with in the race. Best of luck hero's, you will need it." 

Then raising his sword and pointing it towards the camps docks Chiron roars "To the boats."

The entire camp is up in a flash racing to be the first team to the starting line. The teams all testing each others boats before the race really begins. Liddy fumbles with drawing the sail but Tyler is much more natural with their little boat than her, having grown up sailing on lake Michigan with his mother.

They are neck to neck with Aiden even though they made it to the boats after his team did. It's a good sign for their tiny little attempt at a sailboat. Chiron is standing on the beach a racing gun in one hand and a megaphone in the other. "Heroes!" He yells, "Allow me to remind you one last time to beware the surprise I have arranged."

He doesn't leave them more time to think about it though. The next thing Liddy knows Chiron has fired the racing pistol and they are off like shots. Skimming through the water quickly. 

Everyone's boats have barely crossed the starting line when the fighting starts. A predominately Hephaestus and Ares cabin boat fire Greek fire and everyone. Some Apollo kids have arrows strong enough to rip holes in a boats hull. It's all out sea born war and Liddy has no idea how their tiny sailboat is going to make it. 

They'd focused on defense. A celestial bronze lined hull. Reinforced masts. Nothing special at all. There was no way they were going to win. Their ship would sink on accident long before somebody actually tries to sink them. She says as much to Tyler and Sophie.

"Don't be such a downer." Sophie says from where she is 'navigating' the ship. Which looks a lot more like making sure she looks pretty for the Apollo cabin boys. 

"We won't as long as we keep navigating through this without engaging anyone." Tyler adds, "I'm going to need you to let out the sail a little more when I say."

Liddy scrambles to do as Tyler asks because she doesn't actually want to lose. That's when things start getting weird. The monstrous surprise she expected Chiron had arranged for them was apparently not that monstrous after all. 

There's the smooth wet sound of a sailboat cutting through the waves coming up behind the racing group at extremely fast speeds. Liddy can't help but look towards the stern of the boat as she lets out the sail as Tyler had asked. 

"It's Percy!" Liddy call's standing up and nearly falling from the bow. "I can't believe Chiron is letting him join the race. That is so unfair!" 

Percy's catamaran is already crossing the starting line and coming up on the racing group very very fast. "Tack to the starboard side!" Tyler yell's. "It's in our best interest to get out of his way.”

They manage to get out of Percy's way like Tyler wanted. The much larger catamaran passes so close by that they get soaked by its wake. The words Seaking is mocking them speeding by so unfairly. Their closeness is also how Liddy know's that Percy is not alone on his large boat. There's a familiar dark figure at the bow of the boat. She's not sure why but something about Nico's posture brings the word smug to mind.

"Tack back." Tyler orders. "We're going to ride Percy's tail."

Liddy does as Tyler asked. She gets why when she very clearly feels the boat slot into a current that is likely generated by the demigod in question. When Tyler said he wanted to ride Percy's tail he meant it literally. There was little work now that the wind was not their driving force. 

"Oh my gods." Sophie exclaims having finally gotten a view of the bow of the Seaking and Nico. "Nico's with him! Why?"

As if her exclamation were some kind of cue it seems like all Hades breaks loose on the decks of the other boats, literally. Suddenly the decks are covered in skeletons. The dead battling the demigods like pirates hoping to commandeer the ship. Honestly, by the tattered clothes, some of the dead warriors may actually be pirates. 

They are primarily going for the big fancy boats that were involved in the worse of the sabotage and bullying. But somehow being smart and choosing to be in Percy's tail also kept them out of the line of attack. A few people try to slow them down, but everyone is so busy warding of skeletons that there isn't much that can be done to stop Percy or their little boat. 

It's not long after that when Percy's gorgeous catamaran crosses the finish line. Somehow Chiron doesn't fire the pistol to signal the race's end until she, Tyler, and Sophie crossed the finish line. Maybe Percy agreed to not have his entrance into the competition count?

As soon as the race is finished the skeletons jump off the decks of the other boats and into the water. Still, you have to finish the race, so it's while all the now very damaged boats are limping across the finish line that she sees something even more interesting than the fact that Nico and Percy were racing together.

Percy walks up to the other man and in a way she can only describe as tenderly brushes a lock of hair out of Nico's face. The Son of Hades replies with a secretive grin and kisses Percy's nose before shoving him into the water with a laugh. The Seaking quickly has a huge wave that comes out of nowhere smash down onto the deck in retaliation. 

She's not sure when Sophie came to stand beside her but she says, "Huh, I guess the scientist are right. There is a thin line between love and hate." 

Tyler, monetarily forgotten at the tiller by the sudden revelation about their generation's greatest heroes sighs tiredly. "Would you two stop staring and help me get back to dock?"

And so they do. Later Liddy will find a way to politely ask the pair if they would mind telling her just a little about the wars. To her immense delight they don’t mind at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks. Figured I would finish the story for the ending year. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic New Year!


End file.
